


Mech X4 (Spyder x OC)

by orphan_account



Category: Mech-X4 (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 38,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So this is my first work on Archive of our own and be warned it's pretty awful. Anyway the OC's name is Elizabeth and she has powers. Oh she's also the adopted daughter of Seth Harper and I basically based her off of me but like a more extreme and more perfect version of me so yea. Enjoy ig, no one's really gonna read it anyways. Peace.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Okay so like I said before this is my first work. Uh yea... so basically i based this off the disney show but i added in a bunch of characters and made Veracity bi. If you don't like it, too bad. There's also some swearing and stuff so uh read at your own risk, oh and kissing but like again... not a lot. Also the fights with Mech X4 and the monsters except my character, Elizabeth sometimes uses knives so yea... Alright peace!


	2. Episode 1

Before we start my story and stuff, hi I’m Elizabeth Harper, my dad calls me Beth, but if you’re not related to me, call me Liz or Lizzy. I have really curly hair and I always have it done in a side-braid. I wear blue glasses and my favourite colour is the ocean blue that you see in reefs. Like the turquoise blue. 2 years ago, when I was 12, I discovered I had powers. Random magic powers. I’m not sure what the full span of my powers are but I know I can do so many things. I’ve never told anyone about them. Then came the visions. There were these huge visions of a robot near a ferry dock. My dad, Seth Harper, is often busy working on random inventions. He loves me, but he normally wants me out of the house, by the way. Back to the robot. I left Harper Futuristics and found the robot. Inside was a video message. Some dude named Leo, talked about me working with 4 other guys to fight monsters. He wouldn’t come for two more years. Then I found this amazing outfit. It had black ankle boots with heels. I was able to turn the heel of the boot into knives, and the shoes would become flats, which was awesome. The shirt was black with a gold stripe down the side. The pants were again black with a gold stripe down the side. I tried on the outfit and it fit perfectly. There was a note on the side reading ‘This suit is fireproof, waterproof and can turn invisible. The suit can also turn into a dress, a t-shirt with a skirt, a t-shirt with jeans or a regular shirt with some sweatpants, feel free to mix up the options. The clothes will also turn whatever colour you want, so have fun with that.’ This is sick.   
Alright, now you’ve heard my backstory, let’s focus on now. It was my first day at the school Bay City High. I was walking in the hallways when I almost bumped into three kids. I stopped myself quickly. I overheard some of their conversation  
“Harris, Spyder, you guys are my best friends, what do you think?” The guy in the middle said  
“I don’t know Ryan,” Oh his name was Ryan, “Those could have all been coincidences, I’m gonna need more proof.” They boy named Harris said. Proof? Coincidences? If I wasn’t interested before, I sure am now!  
“Okay, you want proof, I’ll give you proof.” The dude named Ryan said. I wanted to stay and watch. He stared directly at the vending machine and tons of snacks fell out. I inhaled sharply. He’s the technopath. Alright, now I just can’t let them out of my sight. I then dropped all of my books on my toe.   
“Shit!” I muttered under my breath because that hurt. The guy named Ryan turned around and looked directly at me picking up my books. And then came over to help me.  
“Hi, I’m Elizabeth but my friends call me Liz or Lizzy, but no one’s ever called me that, because I’ve never had any friends. We can be friends right? I mean we don’t have to, you know what it was a dumb question, I’ll just go now.” I said a little too quickly. Did I mention I’m socially awkward. I took my books from his arms and hands and started walking and then slipped on the vending machine snacks.   
“GOD DAMMIT” I almost yelled. The three boys were still looking at me. I quickly got up and grabbed my books for hopefully the last time.   
“Wait!” One of the guys yelled. I turned around and looked at them expectantly.   
“I’m Ryan, that’s Harris and that’s Spyder”Ryan said gesturing at each one of them in turn, “and you can hang out with us.” Huh.   
“Yea don’t tell anyone, but we’ve got a secret.” Spyder whispered  
“I’m good with secrets besides, my only other friend is a robot.” I said smiling.  
“Ryan’s a technopath.” Spyder said. Harris and Ryan both looked at him.   
“So how did this happen.” I asked  
“Did you swim in that lake by the chemical plant?” Harris asked  
“No” Ryan said  
“Were you struck by lightning?” Harris asked again  
“I think I would’ve remembered that. Ryan said again  
“ya know, Peter Parker was bit by a spider and he turned into Spiderman. Maybe you were bit by a spider!” I told him  
“I told you I don’t do that anymore.” Spyder said.   
“Alrighty then.” I said grinning, “That settles that.” The intercom buzzed and our principal started talking. Boring. I tuned it all out and kept walking to my locker. I knew the older students were gonna pull pranks. I wasn’t having any of that. I quickly went up to my locker and placed my hand on the metal. With a quick flash of gold my locker was garbage free. I opened my locker with a smug grin and exchanged my books and stuff. Ryan, Spyder and Harris were pranked badly. Ouch! They were talking. I got my books for first period and went up to them. They looked at me.   
“Normally I wouldn’t say this to anybody but get the hell away from me!” I quickly said backing up.   
“Why?” Spyder asked  
“I’m deathly allergic to nuts and peanuts so back off until you’ve cleaned up.” I said rapidly before sprinting down the hall.   
*time skip*  
I approached the boys and sat down next to them.   
“So are we gonna prank this sucker or what?” I asked sitting down. Ryan started getting these random visions in the middle of the prank. I quickly realized we would get slimed with this sewer ink. So I quickly dived out of the way.   
“OH NO” I heard the three boys say and I winced. That must suck.   
“I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” I said quickly before I ran off into the forest. As soon as I was covered by trees I started flying back to the robot. I got to the robot and started doing my homework in the control centre.   
All of the sudden, I felt the robot moving up. I quickly packed. Up. My things and hid out of sight. I morphed my clothes into my superhero outfit and quickly put a mask on and changed my voice, which is another on of my powers.   
I heard a bunch of high-pitched screams and just to be safe, set my outfit to invisibility mode, meaning my outfit would disappear along with the rest of my body. I knew I was supposed to work with a technopath, but come one. Does the team have to include 3 boys. Am I the only girl? Ryan stepped onto the big circle thing and it lit up with a message. I wasn’t really paying attention to the message until it said ‘By the way, enjoy working with the powerful witch, superhero girl. She’s probably with you right now!’ And the message glitched out. I walked to the middle of the circle and made myself visible.  
“AAAAHHHHH” they shouted   
“Hi…” I said slowly. Then the message glitched on again. The boys screamed again, and I said something pretty colourful under my breath.   
“Remember the most important thing is-” and then the message glitched out again.   
“Alright. That shouldn’t have happened. I will explain this,” and I gestured to my suit and mask, “later. Right now we need someone on defence. Harris? And we need someone on weapons, so Spyder?” I questioned each one of them in turn. They nodded  
“He just said monsters” Harris said worriedly  
“I really hate to say this, but Harris is right. There are monsters. A similar message played when I entered the robot. There will be monsters. Also what are we gonna call this robot?” I asked. I didn’t wait for an answer and started doing my homework. I hate math. Am I the only one? I’m good at math but I don’t like it. Who gives homework on the first day of school? This is unfair. Then the robot started moving.   
“next time would you please give a warning? I was trying to do my homework before you three interrupted me.” I scoffed, rolling my eyes. They just shrugged. I went in the main control room and saw a car garage and Ryan’s brother Mark. Spyder left and did his thing with the trophy and took out a video camera. Ryan used the robot to pick up a dumpster and emptied it over varsity jocks. I snickered and grinned.   
“And now I’m going to anonymously upload-” I quickly cut Ryan off  
“Or, hear me out, since none of the jocks know me, I could post it to the internet and that way the account can’t be traced back to you guys.” I said. Ryan handed me the phone. I went on my Instagram (they say gram-o-grams but I’m keeping it Instagram) and uploaded the video. We headed back to the junkyard ferry. The others left and I stayed behind to finish homework. Oh and I sleep in the robot’s foot. The one without the elevator.   
*timeskip brought to you by my hate for math*  
I approached Spyder, Harris and Ryan. I was humming a song under my breath. I waved to them and they waved back before looking behind me. I looked behind me and saw a monster. Oh, now the monsters come. Ryan, Harris and Spyder ran off in the direction of Mech X4 (by the way, that’s the name of the robot). I made sure no one was looking and jumped behind a bush. I quickly pressed a button on my bracelet. My mask appeared and my outfit changed. I walked up calmly to the monster and yanked the heels of my shoes. The heels turned into swords and I flew into the air.   
“HEY. YOU BIG BRUTE. YEA I’M TALKING TO YOU.” I yelled at the monster before going in and attacking it. I made several attempts to distract the monster, “WELL, GET IN THE SCHOOL BEFORE THIS THING DESTROYS YOU!” I yelled at the students. Then I narrowly dodged the claws of the monster. Alright I’ve had enough of this thing. I started going at it again and again. Come on Mech X4.. I stabbed at the monster repeatedly. I was starting to get tired. I decided to use my swords as throwing knives. I hit the monster on one eye. Bullseye (literally). I aimed my other knife at the monster’s other eye but it missed. Now I’m out of knives. Then I remembered, I have powers. I started lobbing fireball after fireball at the monster. The monster then tried stepping on a couple students. I flew down and created a shield. I was having trouble keeping it up.   
“Go to the school, now!” I told the students. Then Mech X4 appeared. Thank god. I was slowly getting more and more drained. I started circling the monster and blasting fire at it. Mech X4 then blasted a plasma rocket light thing at me. I quickly dodged it and went back to blasting the monster. The monster then leaped for Mech X4. I tried to create a shield to stop it. Which it did for about 10 seconds. The impact of the monster on my shield sent me flying backwards. I hit the edge of the school and groaned. I’m mostly out of the fight. But if I can get to Mech X4… I ran to the robot and started climbing up the leg. They weren’t doing well in the fight and I got thrown off again. I almost landed on my sword. Yes! My sword was on the ground. I picked it up and slowly walked towards the monster (hey, my powers were really hard to manage. Imagine running a mile for every second of power used and you got a good idea of what it was like). And I got thrown backwards because of Mech X4’s impact on the ground. I’m trying to help you! The monster went for Mech X4 one final time. I flew up to Mech X4 front view, so they could see it was me. And the monster went for Mech X4’s arm. I managed to almost bite off the arm. Then I sent a shockwave shield thingy, that blew the monster back. I knew I was gonna pass out soon, from exhaustion. Mech X4 sent a forcefield out that repelled the monster and me. I fell down again right in front of Mark.   
“Elizabeth?” He questioned incredulously, “You’re the hero in gold.”  
“Yea. Hi. um. You’re looking for Ryan, right?” I questioned and then winced. I felt a stab of pain throughout my left arm.   
“You alright? You’re arms bleeding.” Mark pointed out. No dip Sherlock. The adrenaline must have worn off. I looked up and saw Mech X4.“Hey Mark, try not to move.” I said, and the robot stepped on us and sent us to where the others were. Mark screamed the whole way up. I felt a little faint and I looked at my arm. Huh, I must be passing out from blood loss. That’s when I felt lightheaded.   
“hey guys, do we have a medical hospital thingy.” I said and then I passed out.   
I woke up to a giant bang and ran into the control room. I noticed my arm was bandaged. Then the monster hit Mech X4 with it’s tail. I was able to stay standing and Harris was okay. Spyder fell backwards  
“SPYDER.” Harris and I yelled at the same time.   
“Hey you’re better.” Harris commented.   
“Yea” then I ran towards Spyder and started feeling for a pulse. He slowly started to get up as the power can back on. I sighed in relief.   
“Hey, Spyder, you okay?” I asked him, concerned. I put one of my arms under his shoulder and helped him stand up. Spyder then scrambled backwards.   
“He’s coming in for the kill!” Spyder shouted. We all scrambled to our feet. I exited the robot’s head and stood on it’s shoulder, outside. They would use the plasma punch and I would blast fire at the monster. I started to fire at the monster (pun intended), and Mech X4 used the plasma punch and we got rid of the monster. It turned into ooze and I quickly flew inside the robot’s head. Mark and Ryan congratulated each other and so did Spyder and Harris. I stood off to the side. Then Cassie came and started congratulating us. Ryan did his blue eye thingy to tell Cassie the name of the robot and then we left.   
“Okay, but like you really couldn’t have invited another girl in here instead of your brother?” I asked sarcastically. The four of them glared at me. I then grinned, so they knew I was joking. The four of them pulled me in for a hug and I winced, “My arm.” I said quickly. They all backed away.   
“Check out this place.” Mark said in awe.   
“Already have. By the way. Do not go down into the left foot, I basically live in there.” I said. Spyder started to get up.   
“You know what, I’m gonna go explore, everything explody is mine.” Spyder said  
“Don’t. You. Dare.” I threatened. Spyder sat back down on the couch. I threw my legs over his and lay down on the couch, “What?” I asked questioningly, “Why are you guys looking at me like that?”   
“Why do you live here.” Ryan asked  
“Because. My dad just doesn’t want me around at home during the nights. So I’ve spent every night here, since the beginning of Grade 7.” I replied, “But he still loves me. We work on projects together and I help him out a lot.” I sat up, “Why don’t we do homework or something.” I suggested. Everyone shook their heads. I laughed and started reading a book. Then Ryan put on the controller belt thingy.   
“Let’s see what this thing can do.” He said before taking to the air. I groaned and went down to my room.

*le timeskip*

“Wait so we’re just going around doing random acts of good for random people?” I asked  
“We need to convince people to love Mech X4.” Ryan said.   
“I’ve been hated by most people for most of my life.” I said  
“Yea, and look how you turned out.” Spyder snickered.   
“Excuse me.”  
“Well, I’m just saying. Maybe if you had more friends, you would be less rude.”  
“Oh and when have I ever been rude.”  
“Earlier at school you almost murdered a guy for talking to you.”  
“He was flirting with me!”  
“During gym, you almost killed someone with a dodgeball for saying you played well.” Harris piped in  
“I don’t like that kid.” I argued back  
“Look, Lizzy, people love you. You protected a bunch of students from the monster and risked your lives for them. People hate Mech X4. We defeated the monster-”  
“With my help”  
“Right. And people are strangely more accepting of a freak with powers than a giant robot.” Ryan finished  
“A freak. Alright fine. I’m a freak, I accept that but don’t expect me to help. Anyway, why would you need the help of a freak. See you guys, never.” I said briefly and stormed out of the robot.   
I started walking down the street and saw someone stealing an old lady’s purse. I tapped the man’s shoulder and kicked him in the nuts.   
“I’m so sorry about him. Here’s your purse back. I just did a quick scan, everything’s still in there ma’am.” I apologized to the old lady. I grabbed the mugger and quickly used some vines I found on the ground to tie him up. I then walked away. Mech X4 appeared in front of me.   
“ALREADY TAKEN CARE OFF. YOU’RE A LITTLE SLOW” I shouted up and took off.   
I ran by the park and saw a kid throw his frisbee into the air and into a tree. I flew up to retrieve the frisbee. I threw the frisbee back down to the ground and Mech X4, who was aiming for the frisbee caught me in it’s hands instead. Really Ryan?! I struggled in the robot’s hand because it was literally suffocating me. I used a fireball on the hand and Mech X4 let go off me and stepped on me, taking me up to the control room.   
“What do you idiots want now?” I was kinda exasperated with them.   
“Well, the rest of us wanted to apologize but Ryan, he was kinda done with you.” Spyder explained. I scoffed. I looked out the window and saw Harper Futuristics.   
“Did you know, Seth Harper has a daughter named Elizabeth, like you Liz.” Harris commented. So I may not have told them Seth Harper was my father. Ryan saved a window washer from certain death. Ryan started doing a victory dance and I rolled my eyes. At least Mech X4 was popular. We turned on the TV and started watching the broadcast.   
‘Seth Harper and his delusional take on it.’ I glared at the newscaster. Then my dad came on the screen and thanked us.   
‘Oh and thank you to that superhero that works alongside Mech X4’. And with that I turned the TV off. I sighed and collapsed on the couch.   
“We’re going to let him know we’re the heroes in Mech X4” Ryan said grinning.   
“I’m sorry if this comes off as rude,” I began  
“It always does.” Spyder said.  
“I’ve looked everywhere yet I can’t seem to find where I asked for your opinion. Anyway, Ryan, do you have a death wish?! We can’t just expose ourselves. The people behind monsters could be at the meet and greet learning thing. You just want to expose, not only yourself but the rest of us. Do you know the risk you might put us in?” I almost yelled at him.  
“People are scared of Mech X4 they think it could be an alien or evil.” Ryan fired back.  
“I mean they’re not totally wrong. Liz is an alien.” Mark commented  
“Yea. I was born with powers, not flown in from another galaxy. And besides, the people don’t mind me.” I commented lazily before standing up.   
“Alright let’s talk a vote, all in favour of proving we’re not evil.” Ryan asked. Spyder, Mark and Ryan raised their hands. I crossed my arm and glared at them.   
“Well if any of you need us. We’ll be figuring out the guy in the video. I’ve been trying for a couple years, and with Harris’s help. We might be able to crack it. Hey Ryan, do me a favour if you do make the choice to expose your identities, please don’t involve me.” I pleaded.  
“Fine.” Ryan muttered. Harris and I walked off to the lab.   
*timeskip again. I really don’t know where we are in this story but oh well!*

Spyder, Harris and I walked out of Mech X4. Spyder was trying to reason with us but we stood firm in our decision.   
“What are we even doing here?” Spyder asked.  
“Well, by looking at the image, we figured out the video was filmed somewhere around here. Ryan might not want to know who he is, but I do.” I replied  
(I didn’t understand what Harris said so we just gonna skip that line because I’m not smart)  
“It’s called using algebra.” Harris explained  
“Heh bra.” Spyder chuckled.  
“Please go.” I told Spyder exasperated. He left. I swear to god that boy is never gonna make it past high school. I began analyzing the image. I looked around and saw a trailer. I quickly ran towards the trailer with Harris behind me. We both entered the trailer silently.   
“Alright the video file has to be on one of these drives.” I muttered, “Let’s start looking.”  
We scanned through file after file.   
“Nothing.” Harris said defeated.   
“It’s gotta be somewhere.” I muttered, “Maybe we missed something!”  
“This was the last one.” Harris sighed. I took the CD disk and chucked it at the pink thing in the wall. It opened and there was a blue button. You know how they say, if there’s a button, don’t press it? Yea that logic just flew out of my mind. I stood up and pressed the button. A secret compartment opened. No way. There were blueprints and designs and a name, Leo.   
“His name was Leo. Ya know, now that I think about it, he does look a lot like a Leo.” I mumbled under my breath. I smiled. Then we found a journal called Mech X4 ideas. We looked in the journal and saw designs and blueprints for weapons. Then Harris found a camera.   
“You coming?” Harris asked me  
“Yea. Gimme a minute.” I responded. I found a journal titled ‘The hero: Powers, suits and role’ I quickly put it in my backpack and ran to the table. We watched the video.   
‘the monsters are sent by people terrible, terrible people, that want to destroy the world. That’s why I created Mech X4, so Ryan and Elizabeth could stop them.’ We paused the video  
“Did he say your names?” Harris asked shocked  
“I think so. But how would he? It’s impossible.” I murmured, “I think my body is slowly going into shock!” I told Harris. He poured water on my face.   
“Thanks.” I muttered.   
‘You must keep your identity a secret. If they know who you are, these people will strike directly at you and everyone you know.’ We turned of the video.   
“Oh no.” We both said at the same time.   
“We have to get to Mech X4. I could probably catch up to them, but they’d never believe me. Ryan, Spyder and Mark are prejudiced against me. They have no reason to trust me! Plus, I can’t carry anything other than a backpack when I fly. The recording would get destroyed.” I explained to Harris. We both saw bikes outside. I took the boys BMX mountain bike and Harris grumbled something under his breath and took the flowery pink bike with the basket. We took off. We rode past security.  
“What about those girls?” Cassie commented  
“I’m a boy on a girls bike” Harris shouted back, “And that was sexist!” We continued to ride until we saw Mech X4.   
“LOOK AT YOUR PHONE!” We both shouted. Harris had texted Ryan before we left. They weren’t taking us seriously. I groaned and then the ground started the shake. I levitated a slight bit so I wouldn’t be affected. I could tell Mech X4 noticed the earthquake thing. The monster thing appeared behind us. Harris was in its way.   
“HARRIS, MOVE!” I shouted. He clearly wasn’t gonna make it. I jumped and pulled out both to the side, hurting my shoulder in the process. A giant wooden thing was gonna crash on us. I, being the idiot I was decided to take most of the impact for the blast. This created a giant hole, and caused a heck of a lot of wood to pierce my arms and legs and chest and stomach. But we were sheltered and I was tired.   
“Liz, no, no, no.” Harris said looking at me  
“Chill Harris. I’m not gonna die, I’m just gonna faint from exertion,” I said coughing up blood. That’s not good, “we’ll be fine. I reinforced the wood so the monster can’t get to us.” I said before passing out.   
I woke up and saw Harris covered in ooze. Oh I was still bleeding. I inspected my body and saw just blood and no ooze. Good. Harris was groaning in disgust. I did my best to start taking the splinters out. I was feeling lightheaded again. I can’t stand the sight of blood. Then someone began removing the boards.   
“Mark.” I said relieved.   
“What happened to you? Doesn’t matter. Let’s get you to safety in the robot. Can you walk?” Mark asked creating a hole for us to go through.  
“yea, assuming my ankle isn’t sprained or as a stick in it. By the way Harris, your welcome.” I muttered. I crawled through and hissed in pain. I stood up and ran towards the robot alongside Mark and Harris. Oh dam, these splinters hurt like hell. Oh look one impaled my stomach. Maybe that’s why. We went into the robot through the elevator.   
“Harris you’re okay.” Ryan said relieved.   
“Harris, get on shields. I’m gonna see if I can blast the monster through the robot.” I commanded.   
“What about your stomach?” Harris asked. Spyder and Ryan looked at my stomach and winced. I rolled my eyes and shot a fireball through the robot’s visor thingy. To my surprise, it went straight through the shield and hit the monster. Then a chair with a bunch of computers and buttons rose through the floor.   
“Is this mine?” I gasped, shocked. Hell yea. Alright. I get my own mini station. I sent fireball after fireball at the monster.   
“LET’S FINISH THIS!” I shouted  
“We could use the plasma axe,” We all looked at Spyder, confused, “I do stuff too.”  
“Mech execute.” Ryan said.   
Spyder started up the plasma axe for Ryan, while I readied a giant ball of white hot light, that would kill the monster. It was heating up my hand and burning it.   
“Hey, Ryan, anytime now would be great.” I spoke through gritted teeth. He swung his plasma axe at the monster, and at the same time I released the ball of light. The monster exploded and turned into ooze. Well, the top half did, the bottom half escaped.   
“Everyone safe?” Ryan asked.   
“Yea, how bout you.” Mark asked  
“A little beaten up, but if everyone’s safe, then I’m great.” Ryan said grinning.   
“Yea, we’ll have time for the sentiments after, where’s the medical area?” I asked sheepishly, “I may or may not have burned my hand with the plasma light thing.” Spyder led me to the medical room. Ryan started moving the robot.   
“I think you and Harris were right, but I wasn’t wrong.” Spyder commented. I looked at him confused.  
“Are you trying to apologize?” I asked with a trace of laughter in my tone, ‘It’s cool. You guys wouldn’t have known. Hand me the bandages and the tweezers.” Spyder gave me the bandages and tweezers. By the way, I have faster healing than most people, so the impaled stomach… All the blood disappeared after the battle. Now it’s just dried up. I wrapped my hand with the bandage. I then tried to use the tweezers to pull out the pieces of wood. Key word: tried. I had managed to pull most of them out, except the one splinter on my back. Spyder was watching me with a slight laugh. I finally got it out and flopped down on the medical bed.   
“You okay?” Spyder asked.   
“Fine. I just realized I have homework to finish. Let’s go, the others are waiting for us in the control area.” I stood up, “Race you?” I said before using my super speed, oh yea, I discovered I had super speed and made it back to the control room.   
I sat on the couch contentedly doing homework thinking about the day.


	3. Episode 2

Mark, Harris and Ryan were in the hospital area doing who knows what and I was working on a couple fighting positions in the control room. I was practicing on a dummy (not Spyder. I asked him and he refused) and was working on my overall balance and skill. That’s when I heard a crash. I ran to go investigate and saw Spyder with the micro thruster.   
“That better not be the micro thruster I just fixed.” Mark scolded Spyder. I laughed under my breath. I then caught sight of Harris lying on the hospital bed.   
“Wait, so you thought twice about bringing me on the team but you brought this train wreck.” Mark yelled at Ryan.   
“Back off Mark. Besides, Spyder’s not a train wreck. He’s more like a train-wrecker, which isn’t exactly much better, but its better!” I told Mark.   
“i’m standing right here!” Spyder commented  
“We know!” Both Mark and I said  
“Besides, I can fix it. Remember that time I fixed my broken leg, huh?” Spyder asked us  
“Ohhh. Were you that kid that tried to fix his broken leg in shop class, but ended up fainting and going to the hospital? Ver and I made fun of that kid for weeks. No offence!” I quickly added. Ver (pronounced like there but with a v instead of a th), short for Veracity was my best friend till this year. She went to Bay City East High instead.   
“None taken. How ‘bout I just take this.” Spyder said grabbing it from Mark’s hands. Harris started groaning  
“You okay?” Spyder asked  
“That depends, does he always look that zombie-like and dead? Cause if so, then yea he’s totally fine.” I replied sarcastically, “during the fight when you guys thought we were dead, Harris got monster ooze all over him. None got on me, but the ooze is infecting him.”  
“If I had a sample of that substance-“ Harris began, before I cut him off.   
“You could reverse engineer an antidote! And if we can fine an antidote, we can use it on future monsters to incapacitate the monster, making it easier to destroy!” I finished happily  
“We could get a sample of that ooze and use Mech X4 as bait.” Ryan said  
“Or we could use that glowy orb thingy from the fight.” Spyder said  
“Excuse my French but what the fuck? Why wouldn’t you tell any of us.” I scolded, “The orb could be the thing powering the monsters. Better question, how did you notice this?!”   
We played back the video and saw the tiny orb thing.  
“How… what… I analyzed every part of that video with my super vision and saw nothing. Then again, I analyzed it at 4 am in the morning after pulling an all nighter so that could affect it.” I muttered  
“You didn’t mention this why?” Mark asked  
“I did mention it, just now. That counts, right?”“NO!” The rest of us shouted.   
“we have to find that heart thingy. It exploded in the direction of the forest, so we just have to look there. No biggie.” I commented, “Well let’s take the robot and go.”   
“We’re not taking the robot, we’re walking there.” Ryan said. I nodded. Why am I so afraid of the woods you ask? Well I’ll tell you why. Basically when I was seven, I saw this monster thing in the woods. My dad and I were camping and I saw a ghost like thing. I went to investigate but felt a breeze of cold wind, and I heard a voice. The voice said never come back, and after my experience, I never stepped foot in those woods, after that.  
*Time skip*  
We were walking through the woods when I heard a raven caw. I jumped a little.  
“You okay?” Ryan asked me. I steeled myself and nodded. I inhaled deeply and exhaled. I heard a crunch behind me. I may or may not have jumped into Spyder’s arms. They all looked at me weirdly.   
“Are you sure you’re okay? You seem scared.” Ryan commented.   
“Yea I’m fine. Bad experience in the woods, that’s all. Let’s just find that heart and get the hell out of here.” I said shaking a tiny bit. I took another deep breath. And that’s when I noticed the monster heart. We approached it slowly and Harris grabbed it. I heard another crunch behind me and whipped around, paranoid it was the voice. This is an irrational fear, Liz. Control it. There’s nothing to be scared of. There’s nothing to be scared of. I kept repeating that phrase under my breath the whole way back to Mech X4. When we approached the robot I basically ran inside.   
“Mud, dirt, twigs, but the residual goop is all dried out! Useless.” Harris shouted  
“Hey, Harris, don’t worry about it.” Spyder said.   
“Yea, we’ll find more.” I said adding on.   
“We wouldn’t have to, if we’d gotten to you when you saw it. You know could you not be you and try helping JuST onCe!” Harris shouted at Spyder.   
“I can help. I’m just gonna fix this rocket thruster and if you need me-” Spyder started, dejectedly. “We won’t, GO!” Harris shouted. Spyder left the robot.   
“What the actual hell Harris?!” I was freakin pissed at Harris. I know it was just the monster goop but still!  
“What did I just say? And why is Lizzy so mad?” Harris asked.   
“Exactly what we were all thinking, and don’t worry, Liz is just overreacting.” Mark said. Ryan hit him in the chest and I scoffed. Harris was doing some weird thing with the heart. I knew where the ooze was, and I didn’t tell them out of spite. I get it, I’m being a petty bitch, but at the point I really don’t care. It was in a volcano. I took out the journal I found and started reading, when Harris said he knew where the ooze was. “So let’s gooo then.” I said pretty annoyed. We approached the volcano filled with ooze and I grinned. Ryan opened the robot’s hand but before we could grab a sample of the ooze, the volcano blew and sent us into the ooze along with the rest of Mech X4. We were trapped underneath. The opening was covered with rocks.   
“Try and contact Spyder! As much as I hate to say this, he’s our only hope!” I said slightly panicking, “How much oxygen do we have?”   
“We have 17 minutes of oxygen!” Mark said. And that’s when I noticed Harris was gone. Ryan and Mark started bickering.   
“Okay SHUT IT!” I screamed.   
“Ryan, text Spyder. Find a signal do something! My suit has an underwater mode, I can try and bust out of here.” I told Ryan  
“No it’s do dangerous. I won’t let you.” Ryan said. Mark went down to catch Harris. I started looking in the journal to see if I could handle it. Turn’s out the water defence part wasn’t finished. So no.   
“So we’re stuck here? Oxygen’s running out. Look you go search for Harris, maybe stop him! I’ll stay up here and monitor oxygen!” Ryan left and I tried seeing if I could do anything to the computer. We were down to 5 minutes of oxygen and I was praying Spyder would come rescue us. Come on Spyder. Ryan and Mark set Harris down. Mark was talking to Ryan and I was slowly losing breath. I was struggling to breath and I felt really light-headed. I was slowly losing consciousness and I lost myself. I vaguely heard Ryan and Mark shouting and I couldn’t breath anymore. I lost my consciousness and passed out.   
I suddenly inhaled and realized we survived.   
“Ryan, Mark, pass the ooze, I can make the antidote.” I told them. I still felt slightly lightheaded but I shook it off, it was probably just my asthma. I finished reverse engineering the antidote when Spyder came in. I waved at him before giving the antidote to Harris. I was struggling to breathe, god damnit. My asthma must be acting up again. Spyder, Harris, Ryan and Mark were talking and I interrupted.  
“Hey Harris,” I coughed a little and continued, “do we have like an asthmatic inhaler thingy. The lack of oxygen from when we were down in the ooze is slightly affecting me.”  
“No, sorry.” Harris responded. I doubled over coughing, and then nodded.  
“eh, it’s cool, I think I have a spare one in my room.” I said before leaving. When I came back up, the guys were all smiling and laughing. They were sitting on the couch playing a video game. I rolled my eyes, grabbed a book and went to go join them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was short!


	4. Episode 3

Ryan and Spyder were playing hockey using the monster heart and I was reffing. After crushing both of them in 25 wins of 5-0, they decided I should referee instead. Currently, Ryan was winning. Spyder and Ryan came racing down the hall and Spyder, shot a goal so they were tied.   
“Point to Spyder.” I called out when Harris burst in.   
“Guys, c’mon I’ve been looking for that.” Harris yelled at us, exasperated. See, when I joined the team, Harris was happy to have another brain on the team, goodness knows they needed one. But he didn’t know I love to have fun. So now I am constantly on his nerves, which is fun for me, but not so much for him.   
“I mean you said we had to crack open the monster heart, and what better way to do that, than by playing hockey with it.” I said grinning. Harris glared and me and I ruffled his hair. Height—> Harris was shorter than me, but everyone else is taller than me. Spyder and Ryan call me either shortstack or my preferred nicknames, but I get revenge by calling Harris, shortstack, so it works out I guess. Harris was yelling at us, but I wasn’t really paying attention, I have a short attention span, if you guys didn’t notice. Then the heart lit up and I jumped. “Scared?” Spyder asked  
“Nah, I just wasn’t paying attention, anyway, the heart just lit up. Maybe it’s a sign that we’re close to cracking it open and we should continue messing around with it.” I suggested.   
“That’s kinda dangerous.” Harris pointed out  
“No shit Sherlock.” I grumbled under my breath.   
*timeskip to the next day*  
I decided to go visit Mark and Ryan and see what the repairs were like and how the robot was doing, after the ooze suffocation incident. I knocked on the door, and Grace, their mom, answered.   
“Elizabeth, it’s so good to see you. I was just leaving, but I feel a lot better knowing that the boys are with you.” She exclaimed, hugging me. I hugged back.   
“Don’t worry, Ms. Walker, they’ll be fine. You look really nice, by the way.” I complimented her. She chuckled and left. I walked inside and sat next to Ryan and Mark.   
“So how’s the robot?” I asked  
“Good, you want something to eat?” Ryan asked. I shook my head, and Mark started speaking about someone named JJ, and how this JJ, was probably dating his mom or something. I wasn’t really paying attention, again, and then Mark asked Ryan to crack his mom’s phone.   
“Are you guys insane, you really wanna look at your mom’s messages. You guys are absolutely nuts. Plus, you would be breaking a bunch of privacy laws, and could get sent to juvenile detention, or in Mark’s case, jail.” I yelled. Grace came in halfway through my scolding, apparently and when I sat down, I cursed under my breath. Did I mean to get Mark in trouble, no. But it felt so good, knowing I slightly impacted his social life. I smirked and Mark glared at me.   
“I would scold you, but it seems Elizabeth has already done that for me. Now, a party at Dane’s on Saturday, you will not be attending. And Ryan, if a girl is over, offer her something to eat or drink, it’s bad manners.” Grace scolded.   
“Actually, Ryan already offered, but I’m fine” I smiled. Grace patted my head and left. I got up, “I’ll meet you guys at school, yea?” I asked and left before receiving my answer. I now used a modified skateboard to go to and from school. I basically made my skateboard a hover-board without overpaying for one. Anyway, school’s boring and you don’t wanna hear about that so, let’s just fast-forward to the robot.   
I was helping Harris try and crack open the monster core. We’ve tried almost everything. We haven’t tried using my powers yet because whatever’s inside could be damaging. That’s when Harris thought of an idea. I hated the idea, but it was a good one.   
“X-rays can’t penetrate it, saws can’t cut it. It’s impossible!” Harris exclaimed in frustration.  
“It’s like the meatloaf at school!” Spyder commented. I rolled my eyes.  
“So what you’re saying is, none of our cheap methods work on this heart thingy.” I muttered.   
“You know what, I can borrow my mom’s laser-” I cut Spyder off.   
“I don’t wanna hear it. Hey, Harris, are there any lasers we could use, legally” I quickly said. Harris quickly ran to the giant computer and started typing really fast and pulled up an article. The Nanotech laser at Harper Futuristics.  
“The Harper Quanverse Nano-laser. It can cut through anything.” Harris exclaimed  
“Have you seen my mom’s unibrow?” Spyder asked.   
“Again, not the time Spyder. You know what, I’ll use my powers to crack this thing open.” I exclaimed.   
“But that-” Harris began before I cut him off  
“Destroy me and cause me to lose my powers? Yup!” I said with fake joy. Harris rolled his eyes, “You guys might wanna step back, and put on safety goggles.” I muttered. I took a deep breath in an out. I placed my palms on the monster heart and took another deep breath, “Calm down” I muttered to myself. I concentrated all of my strength (which wasn’t much) onto splitting the heart in half. When I tell you it hurt, I mean like my entire body felt like it was on fire and dumped in acid. Later, I asked Spyder and Harris what happened and they said my body was encased with a light and I was shaking. I realized I wasn’t making any progress with the heart and wanted to quit before the pain became unbearable (which it already was) but it was like I was stuck there. Then someone knocked me to the floor, effectively cutting off my power thingy with the heart. I groaned in pain and realized Spyder knocked me down.   
“Owwwww!” I said, stating the obvious. I felt like I just ran 5 marathons in a row then got punched repeatedly and I had a headache.  
“Did I do anything to the heart?” I asked hopefully. Spyder and Harris helped me get up.   
“Nope, sorry.” Harris said. Then Mech X4 started to shake.  
“We’re being attacked! Let’s get up there.” I told them  
“You can’t fight!” Harris said.   
“Watch me.” Was my only response. We climbed up the ladder as fast as we could. There was no monster, they were testing out the repair work. I sat down at my desk chair station thingy and slumped down. That was physically draining. Ryan looked over at me and I flipped him off. I wanted to nap! Ryan finally stopped moving the robot, and looked at his phone.   
“Mom says she’s working late tonight but she loves us” Ryan said.   
“That’s code, that means mom’s on a date.” Mark said.   
“One that’s going well, apparently.” Spyder smirked. I smacked him on the back of his head. This was obviously tough for Mark to wrap his head around.   
“Hey!” Mark said  
“All I’m saying is you can not stop what comes natural. I mean your mother is a very attractive woman, I mean-” I placed my hand over Spyder’s mouth, effectively cutting him off  
“That is disgusting!” Mark said  
“That’s my mom!” Ryan added. I should probably mention my hand was still over Spyder’s mouth. Spyder then licked my hand. I let go and recoiled. Spyder smirked  
“YOU FOUL SLIMY SON OF A-” Harris cut me off.  
“Guys!” Harris said with urgency. The other guys were fighting over the new text message and I went over to Harris’s station. We both tried getting their attention.   
“Serves me right for agreeing to operate this robot with a bunch of idiots.” I muttered under my breath before letting out an ear-piercing whistle.  
“HEY, WE GOT A MONSTER OUT THERE THAT WE NEED TO FIGHT AND YOU GUYS ARE ARGUING LIKE CHILDREN. MAN UP AND GET YOU BUTTS IN GEAR!” I yelled, “Look, I’m gonna leave you guys in the robot and fight the monster since you obviously can’t,” I said calmly heading for the exit, “don’t kill each other.” I told them before leaving.   
The monster went for Mech X4 and basically threw it to the side.   
“HEY!” I yelled at the monster. It then tried to hit and I had to dodge each one. Oh yea, apparently now I can control the elements. Umm, yea. The heart gave me those powers so that’s great. While avoiding the monster, I manipulated the Earth and formed a daisy chain rope. Those things are waaaaay stronger than they look. I was able to somewhat tie the monster down. I summoned lightning and hit the monster with it. Unfortunately that made the monster more furious. Then I felt a blistering heat behind me. I turned around and saw some giant missiles, 5 times my size coming my way. I managed to avoid most of the damage and missiles crashed into the monster, but one created a deep gash in my left arm. Mark had armed the missiles with knives, thanks Mark. My left arm was now useless, which was fine, I’m right handed anyways. It still hurt like hell. The monster and Mech X4 were fighting again, and the robot was getting creamed. I summoned some more lightning and dazed the monster again, and the robot retreated. I quickly followed, not wanting to be the monster’s dinner. Once I made it into the forest, I started walking. Flying took a lot of energy. I was almost there and then, I tripped over a tree root. I had sprained my ankle. I finally stumbled into the robot. No one was in the main area, and I limped into the medical area. I lay down on one of the beds and started grabbing the bandages I could reach with my good arm. I then noticed everybody looking at me.   
“Are you okay?” Ryan asked. I glared at him, “Sorry, obviously not. How did that happen.”  
“Well, thanks to the knives on the missiles you guys fired at me, my arm is slowly losing feeling, Spyder, Mark,” I said glaring at them, “and I tripped over a tree root and sprained my ankle.” I muttered the last part. Hey! I’m a klutz, don’t judge me.   
“The medical robot can stitch your arm, and give you painkillers, but your ankle will need to heal on its own.” Harris said, “Take the painkillers,” I popped them into my mouth and felt really drowsy, “and the robot has started to heal you. I nodded, not really paying attention anymore. 10 minutes later, I was up and ready to go. I grabbed a compression wrap and started wrapping my ankle and grabbing crutches, so I could walk easier. A few minutes later I was walking (limping). I saw them ready to leave.   
“You didn’t think I wouldn’t go with you.” I called to them. They all turned around surprised. Mark started to disagree but I ignored him and piled into the elevator with them.   
We finally arrived at Harper Futuristics and opened the doors. Spyder said something about the architecture, which I didn’t really understand. We walked (I hobbled) to the front desk. I hung behind the others.   
“I am looking for Seth Harper.” Ryan said  
“Do you have an appointment.” Todd asked. Oh yeah, I know the staff, as a matter of fact, I was one of the main people to contribute to the nano-laser.   
“I’m Colin St. Bernard, here to sign the endorsement deal for…” Ryan trailed off.  
“Alright this is becoming a train wreck. Ryan move,” I hobbled forwards, “Hi Todd. I’m so sorry about my friends. The short one wants to see the nano-laser and I told him I would take him. I’m so sorry about his lame excuse. Now, would you be so kind as to give us the all access passes.” I asked  
“I’m sorry but without your dad’s permission-” I cut him off.   
“Oh, my dad told me that I could go visit it with my friends, plus I have to do maintenance on it. If you want I’m sure I can call my dad right now. But I have a feeling he won’t be pleased to learn you restricted his daughter from going somewhere in her own home.” Yea I live in Harper Futuristics. It’s not something I like to talk about, but I had to pull strings if we ever wanted to get anywhere with the heart.   
“Oh my gosh, I feel so so terrible. Here are the all access passes. Should I inform you father your here.” He asked while giving us the passes  
“It doesn’t matter to me. He probably forgot about it, but just in case he didn’t well… let’s not go there. You know how he hates being told things twice.” I remarked before shuddering, to emphasize my point, “Toodles.” I said. I started hobbling towards the room where the laser was kept.   
“You’re Seth Harper’s daughter” Harris asked amazed.   
“Why would you say toodles?” Spyder asked  
“Yea, I’m his adopted daughter and I panicked and said toodles. Hey where’s Mark?” I asked  
“He heard someone mention JJ and left.” Ryan said dejectedly. We finally made it to the nano-laser. I got on my hands and knees and started refastening a couple screws underneath the laser, so it wouldn’t come apart. It hurt my foot a tiny bit but bearable.   
“What are you doing?” Harris asked  
“I wasn’t lying about the maintenance.” I muttered. I screwed one more screw in, “Hey, pass a mask and a welder torch thingy.” I called out to Harris. He passed them to me and I started to weld the bottom together. When I was finally satisfied, I scooted out from under the laser. Spyder gave me my crutches and I stood. I still had my welding mask on. Then my dad caught us.   
“You’re all going to jail.” I tensed as my dad said that. Then he started laughing and I glared at him, through my mask.   
“Hey, why aren’t you telling him it’s you.” Ryan whispered  
“It’s called a dramatic reveal.” I whispered back. Ryan rolled his eyes, “also, I may or may not get in trouble and do you want me away from the next fight?” I asked rhetorically. The guards grabbed us and sat us down. I hissed as one of them bumped into my foot. Dam you Chad.   
“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t call your parents.” My dad asked us.   
“Well for one, I already know I’m grounded and two, you really don’t recognize me. That’s cold.” I said, taking off the welding mask, “See Ryan, that’s how you do a dramatic reveal!” I told him. He rolled his eyes at me, “Hi dad.” I gulped.   
“See dad, we found this in the forest and I was trying to impress these guys, because I had just made friends with them. I told them we could open this thingy using the nano laser and then this happened because I acted stupid and wanted to prove myself to these guys. And now I realize I have nothing to prove. If you’re gonna blame someone blame me.” I pleaded. “Thank you for your honesty. And just so you know, you have nothing to prove to these guys. Also what happened with your ankle?” My dad asked.   
“I tripped over a tree root.” I said grinning. My dad looked at me weirdly.   
“As for you three. You didn’t think to take the giant black thing to the authorities?” My dad asked. “well I thought I could crack it myself.” Harris said boldly. This boy is gonna get us in jail.   
“hmmm alright. You know that reminds me of myself when I was younger. I snuck onto a rocket ship to meet Elon Musk-” I cut my dad off  
“No you didn’t. You’re making that up.” I said firmly  
“Elizabeth, I was trying to prove a point. Breaking and entering is illegal,” Chad whispered something into dad’s ear, “interesting, I just found out there were 5 of you.” We all looked at each other nervously.   
“Dad, you know it’s not breaking and entering if you gave me permission to use the laser. I asked you if I could use the laser a couple days ago and you said yes. So if anything, it’s kinda your fault you forgot to inform security.” I bluffed  
“I don’t remember that but okay.” My dad said, “where is the fifth one, anyways?” Thank god he believed that. I didn’t even believe myself. He’s waaaay too trusting, but he does have memory problems so yea. My dad walked over to the heart and started inspecting it. I was suddenly hyper-aware of my heart beating really loudly in my chest. The same guard as before hit my ankle, on purpose this time bending it. What’s his goddam problem? I winced again, and started feeling nauseous. I mean, I’ve hurt this ankle before. This ankle has been broken, twisted and sprained several times, so I’m more sensitive to pain there. I slumped back in my chair and tried to clear the nausea.   
“Uh, what are you doing?” Ryan asked  
“Oh, I’m deciding.” My dad said. My eyes widened and I started praying for the best.   
“And I’ve decided. I like you guys.” My dad said happily.  
“Yea, I mean it’d be a shame if you didn’t like me considering I’m your daughter.” I said.   
“I meant those guys. Not you.” My dad said. I rolled my eyes and smiled  
“AWESOME!” Spyder said clapping.   
“Not you.” My dad said, pointing at Spyder and I started laughing.  
“Ouch, Liz.” Spyder said, fakely. I shoved him and my dad glared at him.   
“But definitely you,” my dad said, pointing at Harris. Harris grinned and pumped his fist, “Intelligence, initiative, daring.” The alarm then went off, “okay nobody panic. Just get outside, in a nice orderly fashion. We will continue this talk, when we get back. You,” My dad said pointing at me and then handing me my crutches, “need these.”  
“The monster heart” Ryan said.   
“Is that really our top priority? No. Our top priority is getting out off here alive.” I scolded Ryan, before hobbling my fastest out. I paused when I had to go down the stairs.   
“Guys, make sure no one’s looking. I’m gonna slightly hover over the stairs.” I told them. They nodded and I lifted myself about half an inch of the ground and made it to the bottom.   
“Okay, I just scanned the system, it’s a false alarm.” Ryan said  
“Alright, so me and you go back to grab the heart and those two get out.” I said motioning to Spyder and Harris for the last part.   
“Are you kidding me? You’re hurt. Plus, people would notice if Seth Harper’s daughter went missing.” Ryan said, “Your dad would wanna make sure you’re okay.”  
“Fine, let’s go.” I grumbled. Ryan left and we headed outside.   
I ungracefully plopped down on the ground and lay down. Spyder and Harris sat next to me.   
“Did you guys finish the homework?” Harris asked trying to make small talk. Spyder and I both shook our heads. That was the end of that conversation. I sat up and noticed smoke coming out of a window.   
“Guys, is that smoke? And isn’t that where Ryan’s supposed to be? He could be dead! And Mark’s still in there! Oh my god. Oh My God. OH MY GOD” I said frantically.   
“Why do you care, you hate them.” Spyder commented. Ouch!  
“I do care. Without Ryan, the robot is grounded for good, or until we get Leo back, hopefully the latter. And maybe I would feel lonely without the two of them, because if they’re gone, you’re gonna go back to ignoring me, and I won’t have friends, which I’m fine with. But friends would be nice.” I muttered the last couple statements.   
“You actually care about us.” Harris said.   
“Don’t sound so surprised. You idiots would be dead without me.” I said. Then Ryan and Mark came stumbling out of the building. I unwillingly let out a sigh of relief. Then Grace approached them. She said something to Mark and Ryan and I started hobbling towards the three of them.   
“Oh thank goodness you’re okay.” Grace said, as soon as she noticed me. She gave me a hug.   
“How did that happen?” Grace asked me  
“I tripped.” I said simply. She nodded and started punishing Mark. She took away his phone.   
“Hold on a second, did I hear you’re NOT dating anyone?” My dad asked. I smirked. Somehow, I shipped it.   
“maybe.” My dad replied  
“Would that annoy you?” Grace asked Mark  
“Definitely!” Mark said already sounding pissed.   
“Saturday, 8 pm, Persian Food.” Grace said. I almost started squealing.  
“Bold, I like it. JJ,” who by the way is my dad’s assistant. Jessica is really nice to me, “clear my schedule. Let’s talk restaurants. Do you have a favourite?” My dad and Grace walked away talking. I started squealing out loud. The others gave me looks.   
“What? I can see them together. They’d look cute together.” I commented  
“Wait, so he’s great-looking and he’s loaded, great going cupid.” Ryan said to Mark.   
“It also mean, you’re gonna have a step-sister. Assuming they get married, which will eventually happen trust me.” I said grinning. Mark looked even more furious after I said that.   
“HEY, YOU BETTER TREAT HER RIGHT MAN.” Spyder yelled at my dad.   
“Dude that is my mom.” Ryan said  
“That is disgusting.” Mark said. I just shuddered and did my best to keep pace with them, and we started walking away from the building.


	5. Episode 4

I was fully walking again. My ankle had healed and I was all good. We were just doing random repairs. Spyder was helping me with some electrical work and he accidentally shocked himself. Everyone was talking to Ryan at once and I noticed he was getting kinda mad. Like y’know that feeling when everyone’s talking at once and you can’t hear yourself think.   
“EVERYONE SHUT IT!” I yelled, “You okay Ryan?”  
“Yea, no, I don’t know. I just have all these people depending on me and I’ve been having all these flashbacks. I have to go from 0 to kicking monster butt in like 6 seconds.” Ryan said  
“So you’re feeling pressure?” I asked  
“When that happens to me, I do something just for me. Like this weekend, DJ LiveRats is playing.” Mark commented  
“You have tickets to that?” Spyder asked incredulously  
“Obviously not. He’s ‘Mark Walker’ he thinks everything is just handed to him on a silver platter.” I muttered. Mark glared at me and I glared back. Mark made a phone call and left.   
“You know, there’s this skate competition. I’m gonna enter, and you should too.” I said  
“I don’t know with all the monsters and conspiracies around Mech X4…” Ryan trailed off  
“We all do things to relax. I invent, Mark hangs out, Lizzy-” I cut Harris off  
“I read and write music, and Spyder…” I trailed off  
“I plan weddings. Terrible, terrible weddings.” Spyder said. I looked at him curiously. He just shrugged.  
“Wait, you write music?” Harris asked   
“yea, but none of its good. It’s more like, I have lyric ideas and I write them down.” I shrugged.   
“You skate, so skate son!” Harris said.   
Harris held up an iPad showing a kid doing some pretty complicated tricks.   
“That’s the trick you’ve gotta beat? No offence, Ryan, but you’re doomed.” I said pessimistically. Ryan glared at me and I rolled my eyes, “hey, I’m just keeping things in perspective, plus, I’ve entered too.”  
“That’s Jimmy Wilson, the winner of the Bay City Skate-off 6 years running.” Ryan said  
“He’s good. Like really really good.” Spyder said  
“Try the trick again.” Harris told Ryan.   
“Here, I’ll demonstrate as best as I can.” I muttered. I grabbed my skateboard/hoverboard hybrid and executed the trick flawlessly. Then I skated back around and stopped by the three guys, “Once you figure out the acceleration and your velocity as well as all your angles, it’s really easy to execute.” I told Ryan. He looked at me confused, “It’s math.” I muttered.   
“Alright, you’re gonna hit that rail,” Spyder said pointing and lifting his iPad, “ready Ry-guy.”  
“Oh you guys have cute nicknames for each other, isn’t that sweet.” I muttered sarcastically, “YOU GOT THIS RYAN.” I cheered. Ryan started skating and fell. His skateboard crashed into something, that opened up a compartment. I ran towards the compartment, accidentally trampling Ryan with my high-heel ankle boots. I looked inside the compartment and I saw 3 pairs of round disk thingies. I also saw two belts. One was silver and blue with an X. The other was a beautiful gold and black fashion statement. The others crowded around me. Harris used his phone to scan the things.   
“Gravity pucks, and a bounce belt?” Harris said, confused.   
“Okay, well you guys can obviously tell the black and gold one is mine. It compliments my outfit as for the gravity pucks, there are 3 pairs, I will take one.” I said grabbing a pair of gravity pucks and fastening the bounce belt around my waist. Spyder grabbed the other bounce belt and Ryan and Harris grabbed a pair of gravity pucks. There was a tiny gold button on the tip of my belt that looked like an accessory. If you can tell it’s a button, you’re too close. I pressed the button and Harris, Ryan and Spyder went flying back. I attached the gravity pucks to my shoes and I hovered in the air. Then Spyder tripped and fell into a hole. He started laughing and said he was fine.   
“The forcefield belt! I’m gonna go down and check on him.” I muttered. Ryan looked at me, “What?” I asked  
“You and Spyder. Alone down there.” Ryan said. I blushed a furious red after Ryan said that. I glared at Ryan before climbing down.   
“Hey Spyder, you okay?” I called, while climbing down the ladder.   
“Yea, I’m fine.” He called back up. Then I tripped, on the ladder. Okay, climbing a ladder in high heels is not as easy as you think it is. I started to fall and tried fiddling with the gravity pucks. Why didn’t I just fly, you ask. The thought didn’t actually cross my mind. The only thought going through my head at the time was ‘YIKES’ I managed to grab on to a rung of the ladder and I breathed a sigh of relief.   
“Hey, Spyder, we gotta get to the skate park, it’s almost time.” I called down.   
“Oh I know, I’m just waiting for you to move.” He called from underneath me. I jumped slightly and started climbing the ladder. We finally made it out and I flopped onto the floor.   
“Hey, Lizzy, why didn’t you just fly when you fell?” Spyder asked  
“When I fell, the only thought going through my head was ‘yikes’ and I wasn’t thinking rationally. It also doesn’t help that I’m sleep deprived and I haven’t eaten all day. C’mon, Ryan’s waiting for us at the skate park.” I explained. 

*time skip to the skate park*

Ryan and I were about to try the trick again.   
“Spyder, you’re kinda in the way.” I pointed out. “That’s kinda the point.” He said. Just then, a skater got blown back by the bounce belt. Nice use of weaponry, “Walk it off.” Spyder said and I snickered. Spyder held up the camera towards us, “Ready?” Ryan and I nodded. Ryan and I both took off at the same time and started executing different tricks. (I have no flipping clue what the tricks are called so just pretend she did some really advanced stuff or something) I smiled after I finished and Ryan and Spyder did their handshake thingy, I really don’t know with guys.   
“That was really nice.” Spyder said to both of us.   
“Yea but not Jimmy Wilson nice.” Some kid said interrupting us. Oh would ya look at that, it’s Jimmy Wilson.   
“Yea, well don’t tell Jimmy Wilson, that guy’s a jerk.” Spyder said to us. I facepalmed.   
“Spyder, that is Jimmy Wilson.” I muttered  
“That one?” Spyder asked, pointing. Both Ryan and I nodded our heads.   
“Hi Jimmy, I’m Ryan, and that’s Lizzy.” Ryan said  
“Liz or Lizzy if you're my friend, which you’re most definitely not, Elizabeth if I know you and you know me, which you don’t and I have no intentions of getting to know you, or you can just ignore me, which is preferable.” I said to Jimmy  
“Why should Jimmy Wilson, know your name when no one else will.” Jimmy said, arrogantly. I am sooo fed up with his attitude.   
“Okay, Jimmy. People do know my name. In fact my name, along with my dad’s, is one of the biggest in science today. I have a Wikipedia article on me and as far as I’m concerned no one outside of Bay City knows about you. So screw off.” I said. At this point I was ready to punch the kid in his already flat face, so I did, well almost. Ryan and Spyder held me back.   
“Okay, this is Jimmy Wilson territory, and Jimmy Wilson is the king of this place.” He said  
“Well does Jimmy Wilson know how to use a pronoun?” Ryan asked  
“I don’t know how to use a pronoun.” Spyder whispered  
“I, you, she, he, we, they and them are examples of pronouns.” I whispered back. Ryan and Jimmy were starting to argue before Jimmy started doing adaptions of the trick, backwards, blindfolded, one leg, stuff like that. I scoffed at him.   
“Ignore him.” I told Ryan. Then the crowd started chanting Jimmy’s name.  
“SHUT IT! I’M TRYING TO PROVE A POINT, AND YOU GUYS ARE NOT HELPING.” I yelled, effectively silencing everyone. Then Jimmy Wilson approached us.   
“So you two think you can beat me on those hunks of junk?” He asked. I rolled my eyes, “Jimmy Wilson is gonna smoke you.” He said  
“yea, yea. Can we skip to the part where we beat you guys cause of karma, and we become friends and start cheering and singing and stuff. It would make all this a heck of a lot faster. I’m just saying if we were in a book or something, we would get a monster alert, we would leave, fight and defeat the monster and then come back in time for our turn and beat you by one point. That is plot development, not this petty arguing.” I ranted

*timeskip*

Ryan and I were headed into Mech X4. Harris and I had been doing a little maintenance on the robot.   
“Hey Harris!” I said cheerfully. Why was I so happy? I don’t know, “show Ryan our updates.”   
“So, we created a place for you to skate, installed video games and the internet for Spyder-” I cut Harris off  
“and me. You do not wanna know my data charges.” I said shuddering. Because of Mech X4 I went over my data plan and now owe $300 to my wifi company.   
“Hey, what’s that fuzzy blue area.” Ryan asked  
“Oh, that’s my area. Because I can not stand with 4 boys constantly invading my privacy, I created my own cozy area that I put a barrier around. That way, only I can get in and out.” I said grinning.   
“Right, and for Mark we have that basketball net.” Harris said. Ryan told Harris to get rid of it.   
“And we can even 3D print food.” Harris said excitedly.   
“Yea, you guys have fun with the 3D printer, while I will grab a snack from my mini-fridge.” I said  
“Who gave her a mini-fridge?” Ryan asked   
“I did. I figured I needed some reward for putting up with the four of you.” I said happily before grabbing some ice cream. Ryan was eating a Tuna sandwich from the 3D printer.   
“I hope you realize you’re eating an old boot.” I told Ryan, “we altered the formation of the molecules to make tuna sandwiches but yea, enjoying the old boot?” I asked. Ryan promptly left to go throw-up. Spyder grabbed the sandwich and started eating it. Did he not eat today? When Ryan came back, he started talking to Harris and grabbed the gravity pucks. Smart! 

*timeskip to the skate park*

“I’m gonna go warm up. I’ll meet you guys here in 5 minutes.” I told them, before starting with a few basic tricks. I saw Jimmy and Ryan talking. I started skating and almost bumped into Principal Grey, apparently Ryan did too.  
“Hello Elizabeth, Ryan.” Grey said. I waved and took off on my board. I skated back to Spyder and we both sat down.   
“Ryan’s talking to Principal Grey and I don’t feel comfortable interacting with our principal. There’s something off about her.” I told Spyder  
“Nervous?” He asked. I just nodded. We sat there in a comfortable science before Ryan came skating back over.  
It was my turn. I did a couple tricks that seemed to impress the audience and then performed Jimmy Wilson’s signature trick, but I added my own spin on it, making it more complex. I finished and bowed.   
“you did great.” Spyder and Ryan said, before pulling me into a hug. Ryan’s phone rang and he answered. “Monster?” I asked. He nodded and I ran down the ramp with Spyder and Ryan.   
“Ryan, you’re next.” I told him. His eyes flashed.   
“There, now I’m last.” Ryan said grinning.   
“Ryan, you and I both have gravity pucks,” I said, pulling mine out of my bag, “since you’re the only one that can operate the robot, you go alone. You’ll get there faster. Spyder and I will figure out a way to get there.” I instructed  
“You know, your skateboard is probably big enough to fit two people.” Ryan said trailing off. I rolled my eyes and he took off. I mean he’s right, but do I really feel comfortable in such close proximity to Spyder. I mean he’s kinda cute, in a dorky way. NO! BAD LIZZY! NO CRUSHES! I stood at the front of my skateboard and Spyder stood behind me. I blushed against my will from the proximity and quickly took off. We arrived at the robot 5 minutes later.   
“You need to head to your station, I need to change into my gear, let’s go.” I said basically sprinting into the robot. Okay just get that memory out of your head. It means nothing it’s a worthless crush. AAUUAUAUAUAUAUUAAUAUAUUAUAUAUGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH WHY AM I AGONIZING OVER THIS?! I quickly changed into my gear  
“So, what’s up?” I asked. Harris rolled his eyes and gave Ryan the coordinates. We quickly left. When we saw the monster I did a double-take.   
“WHAT THE FUCK?! THEY HAVE WINGS?” I was slightly more stressed.   
“Language.” Harris said  
“Don’t go all Captain America on me.” I grumbled. I quickly hopped out of the head of the robot and onto the shoulder. I shot a stream of fire at it before taking to the air. Then I started fighting the monster. I would either blast fire, ice or plasma at the monster, the monster would get angry, it would aim a hit at me, I would dodge and blast the monster. This continued in a cycle for quite some time, while Mech X4 tried to get the civilians to safety. Then the monster started flying towards the telephone pole. I flew up to the, actually I’m not sure what it’s called, it’s the big metal thing that looks kinda like a T but is made of triangles, just as it broke and tried to keep it above the people. That thing is heavier than expected. I focused half my efforts onto the telephone pole and half my efforts on where the monster was. Then Mech X4 took the telephone pole and I was free to continue fighting the monster. I sent a plasma ball at the monster at the same time as Mech X4. The monster hopefully died. When the explosion cleared the monster was dead. I headed back inside the robot and we all headed to the skate park.   
When we arrived, it was Ryan’s turn. Harris and Ryan were having some heart-felt conversation before I interrupted.   
“Ookkaaay. Ryan, I’m gonna take those gravity pucks and you are gonna crush that Jimmy Wilson kid, without cheating.” I said, removing those gravity pucks. Ryan went for the trick and fell flat on his face.   
“Goddamn you karma” I yelled into the air. Jimmy Wilson won the award.   
“A special mention to Ryan Walker. You did your best. But you still ate it like a chump. Oh and Elizabeth, that trick wasn’t as great as you thought.” Jimmy said. I rolled my eyes and stuck up my middle finger.   
“We’re still proud of you.” Harris said. We started exiting when Jimmy said something else.  
“And your little friends, are dorks.” Jimmy said.   
“End. Him.” Harris said  
“He must be destroyed.” Spyder said. I nodded  
“Hey, JIMMY WILSON! YOU’RE GONNA REGRET YOU EVER SAID THAT. YOU AND YOUR ARROGANT, JERK ATTITUDE.” I yelled at him before storming up to him and punching him straight in the nose. I then kicked him in the shins and punched him in the stomach. He ended up hitting my lip and giving me a black eye. I may or may not have broken a rib. I scoffed and stormed out of the building with Jimmy lying on the floor.   
“Lizzy, your lip is bleeding and your eye is bruised.” Spyder said.  
“And your point?” I asked.   
“Next time, just end and destroy him with your skateboard and don’t actually end and destroy him.” Ryan said  
“You need ice.” Harris pointed out. We headed back to Mech X4. I sat down on the couch and Harris passed me an ice pack for my lip and eye.  
“My dad’s gonna be so made at me.” I mumbled through the ice pack, “Can’t the med-thing heal my lip and eye. It was able to sew my arm back together.”  
“Nope, it only performs complex operations.” Harris said.   
“Right, well I’m gonna go see my dad and you guys can have fun doing whatever you guys do.” I said before exiting the robot. I met up with my dad outside Ryan’s house. Oh yea, he took Mark out to have some fun and stuff. My dad did a double-take when he looked at me.   
“Hi dad.” I said nervously.   
“What happened.” He asked  
“I got into a fistfight, got a few injuries and almost ended some sucker.” I said quickly, “Okay… that’s that, I’m gonna go now.” I repeated before heading off in some random direction. I got back to Mech X4, entered my room and fell asleep.


	6. Episode 5

“I hate this.” Harris said  
“It’s camping, we love camping.” Ryan exclaimed  
“Well you guys love camping. I’ve had a haunted experience with camping and now severely dislike it” I said.   
“Ryan, you love camping. Last time you convinced us we would find a treasure map-” Harris was cut off  
“Or a mythical creature!” Spyder exclaimed   
“Instead all we found was pneumonia.” Harris finished  
“That must have sucked. Don’t worry Harris, it’ll be fun. Besides what’s the worst that can happen? We get sick? Yea, right.” I said cheerfully. It’s the annual freshman camping trip and I am super pumped. I can hardly wait. It’s in the forest near Mech X4, so we’ll be right by it in case of a monster attack. I tossed my bag into the trunk part of the bus. Spyder just finished talking about the ‘bloody butcher’ and Mark and Dane were teasing them. I ignored them.   
“BOO!” I said right by their ears. They all jumped and screamed and I erupted in a fit of laughter, “c’mon, don’t be so gullible.” I said grinning. Then Principal Grey came to talk to us. I still don’t trust her. We were headed onto the bus.   
“You know this is the forest where the monster heart was. Y’know the haunted forest.” Ryan said.   
“You know what. I changed my mind. You guys have fun and I will meet you when you get back.” I said before Spyder grabbed my arm and dragged me onto the bus. Ryan and Harris sat together with Spyder and me behind them. I just popped in my headphones and fell asleep. I woke up to Spyder shaking my shoulders.   
“Okay, okay, I’m up.” I muttered  
“Can you at least pretend to be excited or frown or something, instead of that neutral, emotionless face is creeping me out.” Ryan asked me.   
“It takes 42 muscles to frown, 28 to smile and 4 to slap the wilderness in the face!” I stated, “why over-exert myself.” I said before hopping off the bus.   
The tour guide camp person started talking about the Bay City Butcher ghost and I tuned this out. Then he started asking us to put our phones away. I cursed under my breath and placed my phone in the bucket.   
“headphones too.” He said  
“Why? They’re basically useless without a phone.” I said and the ranger moved on. He started talking about the butcher again and I rolled my eyes. The guys went to go retrieve their phones and I headed to one of the cabins.   
“Julia, right?” I asked my bunkmate. She nodded and two other girls came in. “Hi. I’m Elizabeth. You guys can call me Liz or Lizzy.” I introduced myself.   
“Lily.” One of them said. She had jet black hair and wide green eyes  
“Amy.” Another girl said. This girl had fiery red hair and green eyes  
“And I’m Julia.” Julia said, She had blue eyes and blonde hair.   
“Aren’t you the girl that always hangs out with Spyder, Ryan and Harris?” Lily asked  
“Yea, why?” I asked  
“It’s just, well. You’re smart, pretty and have a good attitude, yet every girl in school hasn’t talked to you or befriended you.” Lily said. The other two nodded.   
“Well, quick facts. I like reading. My favourite book series is Percy Jackson but I also really like Harry Potter and read a lot of Young Adult Novels. I can fight, I like food, my favourite subject is science with English and Math tied for a close second and I’m adopted and live with my dad. Any questions?” I asked  
“You’re adopted?” Julia asked. I nodded and smiled  
“Have you read the Maze Runner?” Amy asked.   
“Yea, Newt was my favourite character until he died!” I said, “spoiler alert.” I added on at the end, “and that’s that on that. I’m gonna go catch up with Ryan, Spyder and Harris, if you guys wanna come along.” I said. They shook their heads and I left.   
I caught up with the others.   
“Did you guys get your phones.” Ryan shook his head.   
“Nah, he wants us to collect firewood.” Spyder said.   
“I’ll help you guys.” I said, “as long as we stick together.”   
“Or we could split up, it would be faster!” Ryan said. Spyder nodded and they split up.   
“Have none of you seen a horror movie?!” I asked and then sprinted into the woods, not wanting to be left behind. I quickly caught up with Spyder and started collecting wood with him.   
“Are you still terrified of the woods?” Spyder asked me. I nodded my head and picked up another piece of wood. Eventually, I had grabbed enough wood so I couldn’t see over the top of the pile.   
“Hey Spyder! You wanna help my short ass out and grab some of the wood?” I asked cheerfully. I heard no response, Spyder? Ryan? Harris?” I asked nervously. I heard a leaf crunch and a twig snap, causing me to jump and let go of the wood. I inhaled shakily.   
“Okay, stay calm. Try to find my way back to camp. Retrace my steps.” I heard a branch crack behind me, I whipped around and punched the person behind me in the face. It was Dane.   
“Dane? What the hell?” I muttered. He was on the ground, clutching his face. I headed in the direction I assumed he came from and I followed back. I saw Ryan, Harris and Spyder.   
“Lizzy.” Ryan said.   
“I thought I got lost when you left. Never do that to me again, Spyder, or it’ll be the last thing you ever do.” I threatened him. He gulped and nodded.   
“We were deciding to prank Dane.” Ryan said  
“He’s in for a hell of a day then.” I muttered  
“What did you do?” Harris asked accusingly  
“I punched him in the face after he snuck up on me. No biggie.” I said shrugging my shoulders. Ryan started explaining the plan.   
“Okay, Spyder, you lure out Dane. And Lizzy, you will scare Dane with his mask.” Ryan said  
“Disgusting! I’m not putting Dane’s mask on. Give me two minutes, and I will come up with a believable disguise.” I said before darting behind a couple trees. I used the forestry and mud around me to make me look like a monster. I came out from behind the trees.   
“BOO!” I said to Spyder. He started screaming, “woah, chill. It’s just me.” I said before getting into position. Ryan gave me a thumbs up.   
“What could possibly go wrong?” Spyder asked  
“Literally everything!” Harris said  
“I love those odds.” I said cheerfully, “ready Harris?” I called out. He didn’t respond, “Harris?” I was starting to panic. I started wiping the mud and twigs off of me and got rid of the disguise.   
“Where’d he go?” I asked, starting to hyperventilate.   
“Calm down, I’m sure there’s a logical explanation.” Ryan told me. We started walking again. A voice in the back of my head reminded me of the strange events that occurred the last time I went camping. A branch cracked and I jumped and let out a yelp.  
“Woah, it’s just me.” Spyder said, then he gave me his hat, “it helps me focus, so it might help you calm down.” He said, placing the hat on my head.   
“Thanks, let’s go.” I said. We both caught up to Ryan. Then, at some point Spyder disappeared.   
“SPYDER” I called out. No response. Ryan and I both started calling out Spyder and Harris’s names. We both broke into a run and started looking for them when we heard Dane.   
“Help me! HELP!” Dane said.   
“Dane?” I asked, “Okay, I’m done here, let’s go.” I told Ryan. We both broke into a run again. We both slowed down after about ten minutes. We then bumped into someone and I let out a small scream. It was just the park ranger.   
“We’re really glad to see you.” Ryan said.   
“Walk with me.” He said, leading us back to camp.  
“Our friends started disappearing and people keep talking about the Bay City Butcher and we know he’s not real but we’ve been having some strange occurrences and I can’t believe I’m saying this but I think someone - something - took our friends.” I told the ranger.  
“I know. And he came back to finish the job.” He said ominously. I registered this, right before he hit us on the head and I blacked out. When I came to, I was tied to a chair and in a room full of wood.   
“Oh you’re up.” Spyder said, “I want my hat back.” Okay, that was kinda harsh. No oh my gosh Liz, are you feeling okay. I’m so glad you’re alive, I really like yo- wait what?!  
“As soon as we get out of here, you can take it. That thing brought me zero luck. How long was I out?”  
“20 odd minutes from the time you got here.” Harris said. I nodded and the ranger came in.   
“So you’re behind the monsters?” Ryan asked.   
“Obviously not! He’s just working for the person in charge. There’s no way he’s actually smart enough to control the monsters by himself.” I said. As soon as I said it, I realized it was a dumb thing to say.   
“QUIET!” He yelled and slapped me across the face. I did my best not to wince, I wouldn’t give him that satisfaction.   
“I was just hired to deal with 4 kids.” He said before leaving.  
“Is there anything you guys can do.” Spyder whispered.   
“Well, I would summon flames but this room is extremely flammable.” I whisper-yelled. He started talking to us about the butcher and how her was gonna make us sorry.   
“Plug your ears.” Ryan whispered to us. I covered my ears and a static sound filled the room. I uncovered my ears as soon as it was over. Spyder started doing something with his chair.   
“‘Kay, free!” He exclaimed victoriously.  
“How?” I started  
“What?” Ryan asked  
“Dang son.” Harris said in awe. Okay, he needs to stop saying that.   
“yea what. I’ve been tied up so many times - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH.” He screamed as the ranger held him up. I gotta get free somehow. I noticed I was right under the electricity thingy. Well, my head was. I quickly ‘jumped’ and turned on the electricity.   
“RYAN!” I yelled. He then turned every light into a blinding light and Spyder managed to escape his grasp. He started untying Harris, then moved onto Ryan, and just as he was about to untie me, the ranger got up.   
“GO!” I told the others.  
“But-” Ryan began  
“I’ll be fine, I can manage a fire.” I said, lighting up my hands. Spyder, Ryan and Harris bolted. I summoned flames and used those to untie myself. The place was flaming up quickly. I used water to douse the objects on fire and bolted out of the house. I stumbled down the steps with the ranger chasing after me. I ran into the forest, catching up with Harris, Spyder and Ryan, dodging the trip wire. I tried dialing my dad’s number.   
“Dad, dad. Pick up. VOicEmAiL?! Hi dad, so we’re being hunted by a park ranger at camp and let me know once you’ve received this, kay. Love you. 911. Police. pICk uP!” I said into my phone, hitting it a couple times.   
“No reception out here.” The ranger said. He then tripped on our trip wire and our trap worked flawlessly.   
“Hit him with light!” Harris yelled at me. I sent an arc of pure light into the tent and looked away, covering my eyes. When the light finally cleared there was smoke. I coughed a couple times and waved it away. The ranger then came through the tent. We all backed up. And then the ranger fell on his back.   
“Is he dead?” I asked deadpan. Then he started coughing, “guess not”  
“Do you guys realize what just happened? Someone targeted us. Someone knows that we’re Mech X4! We have to call Mark, he could be in danger. I got bars!” I looked over Ryan’s shoulder and cursed.   
“We have to go, now!” I said urgently. We arrived at the robot and saw it rising  
“It shouldn’t be able to do that without either Ryan or me!” I complained. Then I saw the winged monster out of the corner of my eye. Aw hell no. It’s not getting to my robot. I took off, ignoring the others calls for me. I made it inside the robot in the nick of time. Unfortunately, I ended up getting caught and the huge guy who caught me was basically invincible, so I ended up being tied up next to Mark.   
“Why are you here?” Mark asked me.  
“I was trying to save your sorry ass.” I told him.   
“Why would you do something so foolishly dangerous?” He asked me  
“Why do you care.” I scoffed  
“You’re like a little sister to me. I’d never forgive myself if you died.” Mark said  
“Aww that’s sweet. And so overwhelmingly sappy. We just gotta focus on escaping.” I told him


	7. Episode 6

The robot started shaking in mid-air. Either Ryan was trying to control the robot or we were expendable and they wanted to get rid of the robot. Since the dude inside, who tied us up, looked confused, I’m assuming it was the first.   
“WHAT’S HAPPENING?!” The dude asked. Mark and I shrugged our shoulders. It was a silent ride to wherever we were going. I tried to escape but after the first 8 attempts I gave up. Mech X4 had crashed sideways. The dude placed a blindfold over my eyes and tied my hands and feet together. I kept struggling to escape.   
“STOP MOVING” He yelled at Mark  
“Stop breathing on me, your breath smells like milk and protein drink.” Mark said.   
“Mark, shut up. I don’t feel like dying and I’m sure Ryan wouldn’t appreciate it if I let you die. Plus what’s the worst that old man can do to us?” I told him.   
“THAT’S IT!” The man said slamming my head into metal and punching me in the nose. My head now hurt like hell and I could feel the blood trickling down my face. Probably a minor concussion.   
“Did I give you a termination order?” A female voice cut in.   
“No.” The man said  
“NO! Then back off Davage.” The voice said. I breathed a sigh of relief and pain.   
“It has a name?” Mark asked. I was then forced to sit back in a chair. Someone took my blindfold off and I saw Principal Grey in front of me.  
“I fucking knew it. I predicted it at the skate park when you were talking to Ryan, I knew it was you!” I said victoriously  
“And you didn’t tell any of us?” Mark asked.   
“Nobody asked.” I said.   
“Surprise.” She said, “I thought there were only 4 kids in Mech X, but I guess there were 5.” Principal Grey said’  
“How did you find us?” Mark asked  
“Isn’t it obvious. When she shook Ryan’s hand at the skate rink she must have put some sort of tracker into it and used it to find the robot. I thought I was being paranoid so I ignored it, but I guess I was right.” I explained  
“You’re smarter than you look. Too bad I have to kill the both of you.” She said. She then started talking to Mark and my headache started getting worse.   
“Wait what do you mean gone?” Mark asked  
“I hired someone to take out your brother and his little friends on their camping trip.” Principal Grey said.   
“But Liz made it out alive.” Mark said  
“Yes, well Liz is a special case. She has powers. She escaped, the others didn’t.” Grey said. I had two options here. Go along with Grey or tell Mark the truth. If I agree with Grey, then they won’t be expecting Ryan, Harris and Spyder to come rescue us and will give them a better chance of making it.   
“How do you know about my powers?” I asked defensively   
“I have my sources.” Grey said in a vague tone.   
“hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha” Mark was laughing pretty hard  
“Why are you laughing?” Grey asked Mark  
“Ryan, and Harris and Simon-”  
“Spyder.” I said cutting Mark off  
“Whatever. Are way more dangerous than you think.” Mark said  
“How is Ryan dangerous?” Grey asked  
“Oh you’ll find out.” I muttered  
*timeskip*  
“Hey guys, hungry?” Grey asked with a plate of cafeteria food. I analyzed it for poison and it was about the same as the cafeteria food, which is to say slight traces of poison.   
“Is that poisoned?” Mark asked  
“Nope, but it is yesterday’s cafeteria food.” I told him, shuddering. Grey threw the plate to the side  
“You know, you two are good at almost everything.” Grey said  
“Almost?” Mark asked  
“What’s your grade in Italian, also I don’t do gym, Grey. I may be a sort-of hero, but I really hate gym. That reminds me. I wrote a proposal as to why we should replace gym with extra periods of education, and the benefits of it. It was in my bag, should we get out of this, I’ll drop it off Monday morning on your desk.” I told her  
“Please do. And that will earn you 5% more credit.” She told me. Mark just stared at our friendly interaction. I muttered a quick sorry.   
“Tell me how to operate Mech X and I’ll see if I can find you a place in our community.” Grey said.   
“No way!” I said  
“Davage, make them talk.” Grey commanded before leaving and everybody else left with her. He tied my hands above my head and I had an idea. Just as he was untying Mark I put my plan into place.   
“Mark, duck!” I yelled and he did. Davage looked a little confused before I kicked him in the chest causing him to fly backwards. Mark untied me and I got to my feet.   
“You okay?” He asked  
“A little shaky and I may have a minor concussion from earlier, but I’ll survive.” I told him. We bolted. We hid behind two garbage cans with our hoods up. Once the guards had passed we made a break for it.   
“There are wires there.” I whispered to Mark, pointing at a large metal box, “Let’s pull them out, send them into a panic and make a break for it.” I told him. He nodded and we hid behind the metal box.   
“These look important.” I said before pulling the wires out, causing a giant, blinding explosion, adding to my headache. We dashed behind a giant box thingy, hiding, “oops.” I said grinning. Grey started yelling and took a phone call. We listened in.   
“So she’s not the mastermind.” I murmured.   
“Get rid of the two kids, permanently.” Grey said  
“And that’s our cue to dash.” I said before sprinting away.   
“Hurry, he’s gaining.” Mark said, urgently  
“There is blood flying off my face and I may have a mild concussion, how fast do you think I can run?” I asked him before speeding up, “I’m gonna kill Grey, when this is over.”  
“I’ll get the weapons.” Marks said. We then took out two guards and grabbed their clothes. I ran off to a more ‘private place’ to put my suit on. I ran back over when I was done.   
“Ready?”  
“As I’ll ever be. All we gotta do is look like them.”  
“If you start a music number, I’m gonna throw up.”  
“No, I’m not gonna start a music number. Musical numbers belong in movies like High School Musical, or Raven’s Home or heck Teen Beach Movie. It’s unrealistic and unnatural to break into song and dance.” I muttered. We then just marched around and looked for Ryan, Harris and Spyder. Mark and I started trailing a guard and found them. I grabbed a pipe and hit the guys head like it was a baseball, knocking him out. Spyder, Ryan and Harris looked freaked out so I decided to scared them a bit.  
“Seems like you kids are lost.” I said. Ryan unexpectedly punched me in the head and I yelped and took off my mask, “what the fuck, Ryan?”   
“You scared us.” He said. I glared at him and a spike of pain shot through my head.   
“Ow.” I murmured   
“You okay? Apart from your nose which is all red and swollen.” Harris asked me.   
“Slight headache from earlier. I talked to them they slammed my head into metal and punched me in the nose. No biggie.”I told Harris  
“Let’s go.” Ryan said. We turned to run off in one direction and there were guards. We looked in the other direction and there were more guards we looked in another direction and there was Davage holding a gun. He got ready fired the gun and I created a protective shield around us as a precaution. The other guards fired at us, their bullets being repelled by my shield.   
“Ryan, whatever you’re doing DO IT NOW!” I told him. His eyes flashed blue and Mech X4’s first intercepted Davage’s bullet. The robot stepped on us and we made it to the control centre.   
“Well my day was hell, how was yours?” I asked. Harris rolled his eyes.   
“You look really pale. Are you sure you’re okay?” Harris asked me. My stomach turned in response to that.   
“Now that you mention it, no.” I said before dashing to the bathroom and throwing up. I went back to the medical bay and my stomach was doing backflips. Harris used the medical robot thingy to look at my head and stuff.   
“Congrats! You have a concussion.” Harris said.   
“Uggh.” Was my only response  
“Just stay in the med-bay.” Harris told me  
“No, I wanna help.” I said trying to stand. I instantly felt a wave of nausea, “you know what, you guys can handle things.” I lay back down. I heard a couple explosions outside the robot.   
“Lizzy, the flying thing is back!” Ryan yelled at me  
“NO! She has a concussion, do you really wanna make it worse.” Harris argued  
“She has a station, she can sit there.” Ryan said. I staggered towards my station and sat down.   
“If I throw up, I blame you.” I said to Ryan before deciding which powers I wanted to use. The monster sent a fireball at the robot, knocking us forward and causing my stomach to do somersaults. I groaned and put my head down.   
“Liz, get up!” Ryan yelled at me. I got up. I fired a fireball, an arc of lightning and manipulated the earth around us to launch several boulders at the monster, wounding it. Then the beast started choking, we all made noises of disgust. Then it kept launching things at us. My head snapped forward, hit the computer and I passed out.   
When I came to I was in the med-bay. I sat up and a splitting pain wracked my head and I lay back down.   
“What’s going on?” I asked groggily  
“You passed out and Harris helped fix you.” Spyder said  
“And what are you doing here?” I asked Spyder  
“Harris ran out to get something, Ryan went home and Mark’s out with friends.” Spyder said  
“And they trusted you?” I asked  
“Yea. Wanna see me do a somersault off Harris’s bench?” Spyder asked  
“No, I don’t feel like healing a dislocated shoulder. Have you read Percy Jackson?” I asked Spyder  
“No… I don’t read.” Spyder said  
“Oooooh. You’ll love the books. Okay, go look under the couch, I keep a supply of books there. Grab the book that says the Lightning Thief and I’ll read you that.” I told Spyder. Spyder handed me the book and I opened it to the first page.  
“Chapter 1: I Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher: Look, I didn’t wanna be a half-blood.” I started and Spyder interrupted me  
“What’s a half blood?”   
“You’ll find out. Now shhh.” I told him and continued, “If you’re reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth and try to live a normal life. Being a half-blood it’s dangerous. It’s scary. And it most of the time it gets you killed in very painful, nasty ways…” I continued reading  
“Chapter 12, we get advice from a poodle…” I yawned and dozed off, falling into a peaceful sleep. 

3rd Person POV

Liz had fallen asleep on Spyder’s shoulder, who was also really tired. He fell asleep soon after next to Liz. Some time later, Harris walked into the room and saw the two sleeping. He snapped a quick picture before waking Spyder up. He decided to walk Spyder up because he knew Liz would freak if Spyder was there when she woke up. Harris left the med-bay. Spyder hesitated for a brief moment and kissed Liz on the forehead and left. Liz, was still awake and was just pretending. She smiled and fell asleep, for real this time.


	8. Episode 7

“HARRIS!” I yelled while climbing down the ladder with Mark.   
“The X weapon almost burned us to death. I can resist heat for periods of time, but Mark almost died.” I told him  
“Oh no. That would have been such a bummer.” Spyder said sarcastically. I hit him on the back of the head.   
“She’s over exaggerating. It almost burned my eyebrows off.” Mark told Harris  
“I didn’t know it would overload your console. But now I do, soooooo yay?” Harris said. Then the elevator popped up.   
“Oh, Ryan’s back.” I said grinning  
“Why are you smiling so much?” Spyder asked me. I just shrugged my shoulders. Truth is, I’ve been thinking about what happened last night. Spyder, my crush, gave me a kiss on the forehead. It was probably just a brotherly ‘night sis, luv u’ sort of thing, but still.   
“Guys don’t panic.” Ryan said before exiting the elevator. I noticed Grey behind him and got into a fighting stance. Then Grey walked out. I slowly walked up to her and in the blink of an eye, judo flipped her, grabbed the heels off my ankle boots, turning them into knives, and held them at her chin.   
“Don’t fucking move.” I hissed at her.   
“What did I say about not panicking.” Ryan asked me. I shrugged my shoulders. I turned my knives back into heels and threw a punch at her. She caught that. I threw another punch at her, with my other hand. She caught that to and Judo Flipped me.   
“Dam!” I muttered. I got up quickly and summoned a fireball, “Make one wrong move and you’re dead.” I told her.   
“Harris, you’ve got good ideas, why don’t you do something?” Spyder asked  
“Was I the only one who heard Ryan say Don’t Panic?” Harris asked  
“No. I heard, but I didn’t listen.” I said, keeping my eyes on Principal Grey. The four boys converged at the back and Grey was about to follow  
“How would you prefer your death? Fire or Ice because I’m cool with either.” I told her. I created a cage of fire around her and went to meet with the guys.   
“How can you trust her, Ryan?” I asked, pissed  
“She can help us. Let her go!” Ryan told me  
“I’ll let her go if I wanna let her go!”  
“I’m in charge.”  
“I was here first.”   
“I control the robot.”  
“Actually, you’re not the only one. I can control the robot too. It’s just exhausting and I’d rather have a turquoise and dark blue robot that a blue and yellow robot.” I told him  
“I hate you.”“No one’s stopping you from leaving!”   
“Maybe I will!”  
“Do it! See if I care!”  
“Ryan, Liz, get along. Liz, let Grey go, Ryan, listen to Liz more often. Just try not to fight too much” Mark said  
“If you wanna leave, no one’s stopping you.” I told Ryan before taking down the cage surrounding Principal Grey, “You guys talk. I’m going to Amy’s house.”  
“Can you set me up with her?” Spyder asked. I just shook my head and left.   
*timeskip*

“Hey Amy.” I said  
“Hey, are you okay. Your text said you needed a break from everything.” She asked  
“You know how I hang out with Spyder, Harris and Ryan,” she nodded and motioned for me to come in.  
“Lie down on the couch, I’ll be your therapist.” She said grinning. I nodded and lay down  
“So Ryan and I had this big argument. He wanted me to listen to him and I didn’t wanna listen because he tells me what to do sometimes and I don’t like being told what to do, unless it’s an authority. Last time I checked, Ryan was not an authority. So Mark had to step in and I told Ryan to ‘leave’, basically implying I didn’t like him anymore and he was all ‘well maybe I should’ and now I don’t think we’re friends anymore. I don’t wanna be friends anymore but I did have fun with Spyder and Harris and Mark and now I don’t think we’ll be able to hang out anymore. So then I came here.” I explained.   
“You and Ryan fight like brother and sister, not to mention you look alike. Maybe take a DNA test and see.” Amy suggested  
“Wow thanks.” I said sarcastically. She grinned  
“You wanna stay the night?” She asked  
“No thanks, I got homework. See you at school.” I said  
“Hey, Lizzy, tomorrow at school, hang out with Julia, Lily and I. It might be a good idea to avoid them.” I nodded and smiled  
*timeskip*  
I went into school and grabbed my books from my locker, when Lily and Ryan approached me, from opposite sides.   
“Hey Liz.” Ryan said. I ignored him  
“So Lily, excited for Biology?” I asked her. She nodded  
“Umm… Liz?” I ignored Ryan again and walked off with Lily.   
*timeskip to the end of the day*  
I was grabbing stuff from my locker when Spyder banged into me, causing me to drop all my stuff  
“The Hell, Spyder?” I asked  
“I was trying to be responsible-” I cut him off  
“I don’t wanna hear it. If I do, I may be a witness for a crime or end up in court and I really don’t wanna go to jail, again.” I said   
“Again?”  
“Long story involving a high-heeled shoe, a choreographed dance number and fire, lots of fire.” I said before walking off and heading into the vents. I was hiding out at school for the night in case I ran into the others at Mech X4. I was in the main hall when I saw Principal Grey and the janitor. I watched. Then a bunch of people dropped down from ziplines and Grey started fighting them.   
“Badass” I breathed. Then Ryan Harris Mark and Spyder appeared. They were waaayyy outnumbered, “Idiots are gonna get themselves killed.” I realized. I silently got out of the vents and lurked in the shadows. Then all Hades broke loose. A couple guards had cornered me and I easily took them out. I grabbed a pipe and held it like a baseball bat. Mark, Ryan and Grey were fighting with ease. I grabbed my pipe and ran to where Spyder was. He was cornered. I swung my pipe and took out all four with ease.   
“Liz?” Spyder asked  
“You’re welcome. Now get out of that corner and fight. Use the bounce belt. I’m gonna go help Harris.” I said  
“Liz behind you.” Spyder said. I simply kicked my leg back and ran off. Harris was taken down by himself and I ran to the person who was gonna kick his ass.   
“Hey.” I called out to the person. He looked at me and I swung the pipe into his stomach. He then broke my pipe  
“Dude! Not cool! You broke my pipe!” I said before grabbing my knives and giving him a gash in the arm. I grinned and knocked him unconscious. 6 guards surrounded me. I spun my knives in my hands and smirked. I took out the first two guards with a flick of the wrist. The other guards then brought out their tasters.   
“Shit.” I said. Then I remembered I got a bounce belt. I took out 3 more guards with my knives and bouncer belt. The last guard aimed a punch at me.   
“How could you hit me? I’m just a little girl.” I said fake sobbing. He looked confused. I knocked him to the floor and unconscious, “A little girl who just kicked you ass!” I said triumphantly before walking away. Ryan was being strangled by the janitor. I grabbed one of the tasers and tasered him before he could do anything.   
“You okay?” I asked Ryan. I helped him up.   
“Why would you come help us?” Ryan asked  
“Well the girls kept pestering me about makeup and dates and if I wanted to move to the Arts school in Denver and it became a little much. Although I am considering the Arts school.” I said thoughtfully. Harris was starting to get up.   
“I did all of this?” Harris asked  
“Yup!” I said playing along  
“That’s right you better run!” Harris told the guards.   
“You’re all okay, right? No injuries?” I asked they all shook their heads and we headed back to Mech X4.   
Spyder and I were sitting on the couch. I was playing a game on my phone.   
“Take your feet off the table.” I told Spyder. He ignored me and Principal Grey put her stuff down on the table  
“Wait, you’re moving in?” I asked kinda pissed, “because I kinda sleep here and don’t need someone else coming in and ruining my life.” I told Grey.   
“Relax, it’s just surveillance from when I was sent to…” She trailed off  
“Eliminate us? Kill us? Destroy us?” I asked  
“Mr. Woobie!” Ryan said grabbing a Teddy Bear.   
“You sleep with a Teddy Bear?” I asked  
“So do you.” Spyder said  
“You went into my room didn’t you. You. Are. Dead.” I told Spyder. He gulped and ran and I started chasing after him.   
“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Don’t kill me. Don’t kill me. Who’ll handle weapons if I’m dead.” Spyder asked as I cornered him.   
“Fine. But next time, I won’t be so lenient.” I said and just for good measure I set fire to his hat and doused him in water before walking back to the couch.   
“Guessing passwords could take hours.” Grey said  
“Just wait.” I said  
“Got it! There’s a number in here that’s been called repeatedly.” Ryan said. I stood up and went to the computers.   
“If you stay on the line long enough, I could probably track it. I have a voice modifier thing I can use. Normally I’ll lose my voice if I use it for the opposite gender but I’m willing to risk it.” I told Ryan  
“Don’t you have an oral test in French tomorrow?” Harris asked  
“Ryan, you’re calling him.” I said.  
“Hey, it’s Morris.” Ryan said  
“Is Grey gone?” The voice asked  
“yea. And we also ran into the pilot and took him out to, but it was really hard though.” Ryan said. Harris and I were really close to getting a signal.  
“Why? What was the problem?” The voice asked  
“‘Cause he’s like really strong. Stronger than I thought. And he’s really cool, cooler than his lame brother,” No Ryan. No no no. This is not what you say. I made a motion for him to cut it out and he continued, “if he has a brother.”  
“That’s irrelevant but very thorough.” The voice said  
“uuhhh. I love you bye.” Ryan said quickly. I facepalmed. I love you bye?? What the hell  
“I love you, bye?” Spyder asked  
“I always say that when I’m nervous.” Ryan said  
“It’s fine. Harris and I got his location, so let’s go.” I said  
We took Mech X4 to the location in the middle of the night.   
“We’re here!” I said in a sing-song voice  
“That’s some pretty impressive tech.” Harris said  
“You’ve made a terrible mistake.” A voice said, possessing the robot. Then a monster rose.   
“This guy again?” I said, exasperated. Then the robot powered down. I ran to the main technopath area, “I can see if I can tap into Mech X4s frequency.” I told Ryan, when I felt something metal against my back.   
“Once I provide him with the boy who can control machines and the girl with superpowers, I will earn my place in his world.” Grey said. Grey started explaining us to the master and I’m gonna be honest, I was kinda scared. One false move and that knife would plunge right into my back.   
“Bring them to me and all is forgiven.” The voice said. Principal Grey took her knives off our back and I kicked her into the centre circle. Ryan started shocking her.   
“I always wondered what a burning Principal smelled like.” Spyder said  
“Harris, power?” I called out  
“BAM!” He said and the power came back on.   
“We knew you were gonna double cross us. Ryan checked you for electronics every 5 minutes. That’s right. We just double-crossed you double-cross.” I said victoriously.   
“Why would you pretend it worked?” Grey asked  
“We just wanted to see your face when you realize we betrayed your betrayal.” Spyder said, taking a picture of her face, “and send.”  
“Got it!” Mark said  
“Got it!” Harris said  
“Loving it.” I said  
“And making it my wallpaper.” Ryan exclaimed  
“that monster will crush all of us.”Grey said. I walked to the centre circle and stood next to Ryan.   
“I am now a backup to Ryan for Mech X4. We can both deploy the X-weapon. Harris.” I said, linking myself to the robot. Harris and Spyder pressed a couple buttons and flicked a couple switches and the X-weapon. All I could feel was a burning sensation in my chest. It kinda hurt but not too much. It was blinding me. I decided to channel fire and pure light into it too.   
“Ryan, shut it down.” Ryan shut it down, passing out, leaving me sustaining it.   
“Liz, it’s too much!” I heard Harris shout  
“I can handle it.” I yelled back, channelling even more energy into the weapon. The monster exploded into ooze and I collapsed  
“Are you okay?” Harris asked  
“When did you link to the robot?” Spyder asked  
“Everything hurts. Harris and I have been developing the link for a little while.” I said. They helped me stand and I tried to steady myself.  
“Grey. Go find Grey.” I muttered.   
“You can’t.” Harris said  
“Watch me.” I responded curtly and we headed down to wear Grey was. Spyder and I took one tunnel, Harris took another and Ryan and Mark took a third.   
“Surprise!” Grey said. She threw a bomb in our direction and Spyder pulled me down, my back absorbed a lot of the impact and I think a couple metal shards were impaled there. Grey threw a knife at Harris and it hit his tie. She then threw a knife in our direction and Spyder had his back turned. I pushed him out of the way and the knife impaled itself in my arm.   
“You’re welcome.” I said coughing.“Harris is the expert on this kind of stuff. Not me.” Spyder said, looking at the wounds.  
“Hey Grey,” I said, getting her attention, “Do you want the knife back or can I keep it?”  
She rolled her eyes at me and Harris glared at me.   
“Help me up.” I told Spyder  
“You have metal in your back and a knife in your arm and you think you can fight?” He asked me. I glared at him and he helped me up. I was leaning on him for support. Then Principal Grey was pushed back  
“Go. Go go go go.” I told Spyder and he helped me get to the edge.  
“Oh my god.” Harris said.  
“Grab my hand.” I told her, offering my good hand and arm. Grey pulled me down so now I was hanging off the edge  
“If I die, she dies with me.” Grey said. Ryan grabbed my hands and tried too pull me up. Grey let out a scream and lost her grip, plunging into the ooze. I almost let go in shock.   
“Guys, I can fly, remember.” I said before letting go and hovering. I floated back into Mech X4, “I’m gonna go after her.” I said and Spyder caught my arm.   
“No. No one else dies.” Ryan told me. I guess my adrenaline decided to wear off because I suddenly felt really tired and lightheaded. I looked down at my arm and Grey’s knife was gone, but the gash was still there. Oh so blood loss.   
“Do we have any bandages on hand?” I asked and my knees buckled and I fell to the ground.   
“Get her to the med-bay stat.” Harris said. I nodded and felt a little dizzy.   
“Why do I always get hurt.” I complained, before they helped me to the med-bay.   
*timeskip*  
I was sitting on the couch. My back still hurt from the shrapnel. Apparently some just narrowly missed my spine and I was lucky.   
“We earned some downtime. We took down Grey and the Big Bad.” Spyder said  
“Downtime would be nice.” I said, closing my eyes. Spyder and Harris had left for some doughnuts.   
“Hey, what are those papers.” I said looking at the box.   
“Adoption papers. I’m adopted.” Ryan said  
“And, we’re twins!” I said, shocked


	9. Episode 8

I was hanging out in the robot when Ryan, Harris and Spyder came in.   
“Did you tell Mark?” I asked  
“Wait, how do you know about it, we just found out!” Harris said.   
“Wait. So Ryan didn’t tell you guys about what happened when we found the adoption papers?” Spyder and Harris shook their heads.   
“Wait… did you guys kiss?” Spyder asked. I gagged and shuddered  
“That is disgusting. Of course not. Plus, I figured it wasn’t my place to tell them.” Ryan said  
“You guys might wanna sit down for this one,” I said. They sat down and I continued, “Ryan and I are twins.” Harris fainted and Spyder’s mouth dropped open. I slapped Harris across the cheek to wake him up.   
“How, what, huh, why, what, wait, huh, ow.” Harris said in a rush  
“Now we need to figure out a way to break it to Mark. Ryan’s scared Mark won’t like him anymore. Frankly, I don’t care, but it’s Ryan’s call.” I said  
“I’m not gonna tell Mark. So just CHILL!” Ryan yelled  
“Ryan, Liz, if you guys need someone to talk to, talk to Harris, I’m kind of an idiot-” I cut him off  
“I’m fine. I always knew I was adopted because my ‘dad’ told me. It’s just kinda nerve-wracking knowing you have a twin after years of thinking you were an only child.” I said. I’m not fine. I have a twin. Ryan is my twin. I like Ryan but I never felt a brother-sister connection between us. It also gives Spyder and Harris someone to compare me with. It’s a lot to process at once. Spyder and Harris left. The lights flicked on and off and one of my hands caught on fire. I yelped and put it out.   
“Let’s just go to school.” I told Ryan, “Hey, if I catch on fire or my powers act out, tell me.”  
*timeskip to school*

I was helping my dad with the Harper Grant.   
“Hi Cassie.” I said, “My dad and I wanted to talk to you about the Harper Grant Scholarship he’s offering and I told him you would be glad to do it.”   
“There’s no way I’m doing it.” Cassie said  
“I’ll pay you $30.” I said  
“Make it $50 and you’ve got a deal.” We shook hands and I gave her the money. The interview started  
“I believe anyone can make a difference if they have an idea.” My dad said  
“Which is why we’re offering the Harper Grant. The Harper Grant is a scholarship for those with bright minds. If you receive the scholarship, you will have full access to all the materials at Harp-” I was cut off. Spyder popped up from behind me and grabbed my shoulders, leaning over my left shoulder  
“Is this where you guys are doing the interviews?” He asked.   
“Almost anybody can change the world. Probably not that kid.” My dad said  
“I know right.” Cassie said.   
“Words are hurtful.” Spyder said dejectedly. I gave him a hug.   
“Sorry, Spyder. I know you need to talk to me so wait outside. We’ll be done in a bit.” I told him. I had promised to tutor Spyder in Algebra and English. He left, “Anyway where were we?”  
“Are you dating him, because you can do so mu-” My dad started   
“I’m not dating him. He’s not dating me. We. Are. Not. Dating.” I interrupted my dad, “Cassie, just skip to the student interviews.” I said before leaving. I walked out.   
“Wanna go too Mech X4?” Spyder asked. I nodded and we left  
“Let’s start with English. How to kill a mockingbird.” I said sitting down on the floor. Spyder sat down next to me and we went over the basic themes. He actually seemed to have a good grasp of the themes and concepts.   
“Spyder, you’re actually kinda smart. You just need to apply yourself.” I told him, “I’m gonna go finish my homework, you try and talk some sense into Ryan, ‘kay?” I said, before walking off. I was working on science when the lights flickered on and off and I let out a little shriek before accidentally freezing my pencil to my hands. I walked into the room where the others are.   
“Guys, what happened.” I asked  
“I just lost focus for a minute. Why is there a pencil frozen to your hand. I don’t know. Every time your powers go haywire, mine do too.” I said  
“Because you’re twins and you now know you’re twins, your powers must be picking up on that and are connected to each other. So each time Ryan gets mad or angry or something and his powers act out, yours do too.” Harris said  
“Seems kinda in the air to me.” I muttered. Ryan started jumping and practicing and I stabilized myself.   
“See we can totally pilot this robot without Mark.” Spyder said. Then the robot flipped in the air and I fell and Spyder fell on top of me. Not in a romantic way where you stare into each others eyes but where his elbow was on my stomach and my leg was by his other arm.   
“Gerroff me.” I said muffled, trying to roll out from underneath him, but he was too heavy and I was squished between him and the floor. My hand lit on fire, accidentally, I swear, and he got up rather quickly after that and I was able to stand.   
“First off, owww I said. Second off, there seems to be a delayed reaction between Ryan’s malfunctions and mine. Holy shi-”  
“Language!” Ryan said  
“I’m the older twin.” I protested  
“How do you know that?” Ryan asked  
“I don’t. But from the way we act, it’s kinda evident. Anyway, I promised I would oversee the second part of the interviews and Harris, you’re up first in about 10 minutes. Let’s go.” I said and dashed out of the robot. I used my super-speed to get to the school with two minutes to spare.   
“Hey Cassie.” I said panting, “Let’s start the interviews.”  
“You okay?” Cassie asked  
“I ran here, and I’m a little out of shape. Okay. So I just sit here, you interview and I judge and cancel people who I don’t think can make it.” I said. She nodded and the interviews started. Harris’s was first. After the first three or four questions I made my decision to move him to the next round.   
“Thank you Harris, that will be all.” I said  
“But I’m not done!” He protested  
“I have what I need.” I said and he left the room, “NEXT!” I yelled. After four or five more interviews I called a snack break. Cassie agreed with me and we both left. Cassie and I get along pretty well. She’s like a big sister to me, which is pretty cool. I sat down with Ryan, Harris and Spyder and started eating a granola bar.   
“Lizzy, you’re killing me. Did I make it?” Harris asked  
“I can’t show favouritism to anyone.” I said before going back to my granola bar. Then everyone in the crowd started chanting Mark’s name and I rolled my eyes. Ryan’s powers went off and made me fry my granola bar. The fire alarms went off and I covered my ears and glared at Ryan.   
“Were you trying to embarrass me?” Mark asked Ryan.   
“What no. Ryan’s a great brother, you’re lucky he’s even part of your family!” I stomped on Spyder’s foot with my high-heel and he let out a silent cry. Then the lights started flickering and Ryan fried Spyder’s phone. Then ice shot out of my hand and I froze Spyder’s phone. He glared at me  
“Oops.” I chuckled guiltily.   
*timeskip to Mech X4*  
Harris was checking Ryan’s vitals  
“Sorry about your phone Spyder.” I mumbled  
“I still had data. Thanks a lot, you two.” He muttered  
“I’m not to blame for this. Okay?! Ryan’s powers have been causing mine to act out, not me!” I yelled at Spyder. I touched a metal pole and it disintegrated. I gasped  
“My hand. The pole. It just. Ash. Ash on the floor.” I said in shock. Spyder slowly started backing away from me. Then the light flickered on and off again.   
“So we know it can happen both ways. Next time, can you just disintegrate monsters for us?” Harris asked  
“I don’t know how it happened. I got mad at Spyder for being all sarcastic and shit at me and I just touched the metal pole and it disintegrated. I swear I didn’t know I could do that.” I said, frantically, “I’m gonna go take a walk and clear my head.” I mumbled  
“Want me to come with you.” Spyder asked. I laughed bitterly  
“Don’t bother unless you wanna risk being disintegrated.” I said before leaving.   
I was walking through the woods, listening to some of my favourite songs.  
“The house that you live in don’t make it a home. But feeling lonely don’t mean you’re alone, people in life, they come and they leave, but if I had a choice, I know where I would be. Through the lows and the highs I will stay by your side. There’s no need for goodbyes now I’m seeing the light. When the sky turns to grey and there’s nothing to say, at the end of the day, I choose you” I sang softly. I got a phone call from Ryan.   
“What the fuck do you want, Ryan?” I said  
“Firstly, it isn’t Ryan, it’s dad.”  
“Heh, hi dad.”  
“Come to Ryan’s house, you’re having dinner there.”   
“Bye.” I sighed and sped over to Ryan’s house. I knocked and went inside. I sat down on the couch and plugged in my headphones before I remembered something.   
“Hey dad, there’s this performing arts school in Denver and I wanted to apply. It starts in Junior year but continues throughout college and it also offers other courses in medicine, engineering and English but primarily on the arts.” I said  
“Well, if you really wanna get in. But we don’t live in Denver.”  
“it’s uh. It’s a boarding school. I’ve already done research. I would come home for Thanksgiving, Christmas and Summer Breaks!”   
“You can apply.” He relented. I mouthed a yes and noticed Ryan glaring at me. Then I popped my headphones back in. I looked at the game they were playing and took my headphones out.   
“I invented this game.” I said  
“No I did.” My dad argued  
“With a lot of help from me. And I am gonna destroy you.” I told Ryan grabbing the remote from my dad and promptly crushing Ryan with 4 moves. 

*timeskip to the next day*

“Remind me why we’re here?” I asked Ryan. I was sitting in the stands in between Ryan and Spyder watching the basketball game. The stands were packed and I was squished between the two.   
“To cheer Mark on.” Ryan said  
“I hate sports.” I muttered and turned my attention back to the game. Ryan started cheering Mark on and I rolled my eyes. I was brought back to reality when Spyder made a comment.   
“If you break her heart, I will break you.” Spyder threatened  
“Please don’t threaten my dad. Just don’t” I told Spyder, before pulling him away from my dad and Grace. During halftime I had to go oversee more interviews.   
“NEXT” I called and Spyder came into the room. He stared at the camera. That’s it just stared. When I say at the camera I mean at me and Cassie.   
“Spyder, if you’re gonna stare at Cassie, you can leave.” I said. He then pulled out a mirror and angled it towards us. I facepalmed.   
“Get out.” Cassie said. I grabbed Spyder’s arm and dragged him back to the gym before halftime finished. Ryan’s powers went off during the last shot and I got out of there as fast as I could. Okay don’t panic. Something’s gonna happen to you with your powers. All of a sudden I felt blindingly dizzy and dropped to the floor, on my knees.   
“I gotta get out of here.” I mumbled. I heaved myself up and slowly walked out of the school and to Mech X4. Ryan’s power surges must be causing negative effects on my health. I got into Mech X4, got into my seat and leaned my head back. The elevator doors open.   
“Are you okay.” Harris asked me  
“Ryan’s freak power surges are having a negative effect on my health.” I complained.  
“Fight now. Worry later.” Harris said. I glared at him and got up slowly. The dizziness had mostly subsided and I got ready.   
“Mech execute.” Ryan said and explosions went off. My head started to pound and I’m assuming I dropped to the floor clutching my head. That’s what Harris told me. I didn’t remember much of the event. Spyder and Harris helped me stand up. Everything was blurry. I blinked a couple times to clear my vision and sat down in my chair.   
“It’s bad enough that we lost the game. Now we’re gonna lose the school too.” Mark yelled at Ryan  
“Lay off, Mark. Ryan, you should tell him, it’s affecting your powers.” I said. Ryan handed Mark the papers.   
“I’m adopted, and Liz, is my twin sister.” Ryan said. Mark looked shocked.   
“Hey guys, I know you’re bonding or whatever but we have to go save the school. I’ll meet you guys there.” I said. I grabbed a battle axe from my stash of weapons lit it with lightning and flew out.   
“She has a battle axe! I want a battle axe.” I heard Spyder say as I was leaving. My head still hurt but not as much. I found the monster near the school and chopped a tentacle off. Two more grew out of the stump.   
“Dammit, this things a hydra. Wait, how does that work? Shouldn’t the heads be multiplying, and shouldn’t there be more than one head if this thing behaves like a hydra?” I muttered. I summoned fire in one hand and held my battle-axe in the other. I swung my battle axe forward, cutting a tentacle off and burning the stump. I did the same thing for two more tentacles when Mech X4 showed up. It ripped the robot in half, dousing me in ooze. I got some in my mouth. I ran into the robot.   
“Guys, the antidote.” I told them. Harris ran to get me the antidote and gave it to me. I drank it and made a face.  
“Well?” Harris asked  
“That was disgusting and I’m letting my dad oversee the final part of interviews.” I said, “I’m gonna head back to school.” I said, leaving. 

*timeskip*

I knocked on Ryan’s door and his mom opened it for me.   
“Hi Liz. Ryan and I were just talking about the adoption and how you two are related.” She told me. Ryan had sent me a text telling me about how he told his mom about us and the adoption.   
“Thanks, Mrs. Walker.” I said.   
“Hey Liz.” Ryan said and I waved at him before sitting down.   
“Here is everything I have from your adoption.” Grace said opening a box. She handed Ryan a note.   
“I can probably figure out who wrote that note by comparing writing samples and fingerprints.” I said  
“Thanks.” Ryan said handing me the note  
“Liz, since you and Ryan are related and Ryan’s my son, just know, you can come here anytime you like.” Grace said warmly, before engulfing me in a hug. I smiled and thanked her.  
“We should probably go. We promised Harris and Spyder we’d meet up with them.” Ryan said and we both left for Mech X4. The note fit with one of the pages ripped out in a notebook me and Harris got from the trailer/bunker thing. Mark, Harris, Ryan and Spyder were talking. Ryan started ranting on how we had to find his birth parents and I smiled.   
“That works. We just need to figure out a location and we can locate Leo and find your birth parents.” I said  
“Our birth parents.” Ryan corrected and I held up my hands.  
“Whatever. Look I gotta start texting people telling them whether they made it to round 2 or not. Oh and congrats Harris.” I said before leaving.


	10. Episode 9

Harris and I were examining Spyder. He had done something to his shoulder  
“Spyder, you really need to stop being so reckless. Why on earth would you do a double somersault of Harris’s lab bench?” I asked, exasperated.   
“I was dared to do it. By me. And I don’t take that from anybody.” He said, throwing his arms up in the air and then wincing.   
“Harris has the Harper Grant to work on and I’m still analyzing the note. We don’t have time for this.” I said  
“Look I keep telling you, invent self-repairing underwear.” Spyder said. I wrinkled my nose at that.   
“If you invent that for the scholarship, I will personally make sure you don’t move on to the next round of the Harper Grant.” I told Harris  
“Look, if you wanna impress Seth Harper, you have to do something daring. He’s a maverick, an adventurer, like me.” Spyder said  
“If I recall correctly, my dad hates you and Harris, you also have to impress a panel of judges and me, for the Harper Grant.” I said.   
“Whatever. Dude, you should embrace your inner Spyder. Be more like me.”  
“One Spyder is more than enough to handle. Please don’t.” I said. Spyder glared at me and I gave him a fake smile  
“The effects of an illogical thought process on a logical mind. Interesting.” Harris said.   
“I give up. You can have fun ‘embracing your inner Spyder’ and I will continue analyzing the note.” I said. I started looking at the note and scanning it over when Ryan came in.   
“Any luck?” He asked me. Then the device beeped.   
“Yes actually. We got a match!” I exclaimed.   
“Who is it?” Ryan asked  
“Leo Mendel. Woah, he did some pretty bad stuff. His last known address was 2810 Foothill Road.” I said, “What are we waiting for? Let’s go.”   
We all got into Mark’s car, I was squished between Spyder and Harris. Being the smallest of the group meant I was squished in the middle seat. When we finally got out of the car, there was an empty lot.   
“There’s probably hologram technology hiding it, like Mech X4.” I said, stepping under the gate and into the lot. I bumped into something invisible and started feeling along it for a door.   
“Found it!” I exclaimed. I opened the door, for the others and stepped inside. There was a giant robot. Spyder tossed us flashlights and I turned mine on.   
“Let’s go inside!” I said, excitedly  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Harris said  
“Who made you in charge?” I asked and stepped inside the robot. It looked exactly like Mech X4 but there was no area for a technopath. Ryan and Mark were arguing, and Mark pulled a lever.   
“Hi there. Welcome to Mech X3” A voice yelled. The guys screamed and I kicked in the area where the voice was coming from, my foot making contact with nothing and causing me to fall. I groaned and got back up.   
“Leo?” Ryan asked  
“Please hold still while I eliminate you.” The voice said  
“Yea right.” I muttered. I bunch of drones came out of nowhere and I blasted two of them to smithereens.   
“Thanks.” Ryan said. I just shrugged and prepared to blast more drones  
“Not nice! Has anyone ever told you you’re very rude and don’t listen?” The voice asked  
“Congrats, captain obvious.” I said  
“Liz, do you really think it’s a good idea to be taunting AI that can kill us at any given moment.” Harris asked  
“I’m distracting it, so you dimwits can run.” I told them  
“We’re not running.” Ryan said  
“Well… would it be such a bad thing?” Spyder asked. Ryan glared at him. One of the drones started scanning Ryan and apparently, because Ryan’s a technopath, we’re safe.   
“I will not eliminate you.” The voice said  
“Yay.” Spyder cheered  
“Yet.” The voice said  
“Oh.” He said, his voice rising an octave.   
“Okay, so you can let us look around, right?” I asked.   
“It’s been 2 years 4 days and 17 minutes-WAIT! 18 minutes. 18, just now.” The AI Leo said  
“That’s definitely after Leo made the video, so he could still be alive.” I said, excitedly. We crowded around one of the computers. They started talking and awful bagpipe music started playing.   
“Do you have any records on Elizabeth, do I use Walker or Harper or… Just scan for Elizabeth Harper or Elizabeth Walker.” I told the AI.   
“Elizabeth Walker/Harper. Given to Seth Harper for adoption and one of the heroes in Mech X4. Yes I have something on you.” The AI says, “but I just told you what I had.” My smile quickly fell. I started tuning the conversation out again. The power went off.   
“Okay, so we’re gonna split up. Mark, Liz and I will look in the files and Spyder and Harris will go turn on the power.” Ryan said  
“Wouldn’t it be better if I went with Harris and Spyder so I can protect them against attacks?” I asked Ryan. He nodded and I smiled.   
“Alright, let’s go.” I said, turning on a flashlight and setting off into the robot. We took off. I kept jumping and dodging and doing random parkour for the heck of it on our way there because I was bored.   
“Piece of cake.” I said, breathlessly, turning on the power.   
“No! Not a piece of cake. You almost killed yourself.” Spyder said.   
“Why do you care.” I scoffed. I was happy he cared, but I didn’t want him to know.  
“Because I like you. And maybe we could be more than friends…” he said trailing off. I wasn’t gonna make this easy for him. No way! I liked him, but I didn’t wanna melt with just a couple words. Plus, he fell in love with every girl he’s ever laid eyes on.   
“Oh… so like best friends.” I said grinning.   
“This has been incredibly awkward to watch. Moving on…” Harris said and we all started laughing. Then a bunch of lights started flashing and I saw the drone. I blasted it.  
“Move MOVE MOVE!” I yelled and we started running. More drones were chasing us. I blasted two more and then one shot my hand, burning it. I hissed and kept running.   
“WHAT DID YOU DO?!” I yelled at Spyder.   
“It wasn’t me, and it’s usually me.” He said  
“Through the door.” I exclaimed. We dashed through the door and started trying to close it. It did and we blocked off the drones. I breathed a sigh of relief and looked at my hand. Thankfully it was my non-dominant hand. It was blistering badly. I pointed one finger at my hand and made cool air and a tiny bit of ice come out of it, soothing my hand.  
“Guys we’re pinned down by drones, we could use a little help.” Harris said into his phone. I heard a faint reply.   
“One of the drones hit Liz’s hand. It’s pretty blistered and burned.” Harris said into the line.  
“Just get here as soon as you can.” Harris repeated one more time. A drone started burning through the door.   
“I can blast that thing as soon as it gets in here, assuming it doesn’t blast us first and assuming there aren’t more drones. I can only blast one at a time. Spyder, Harris, grab a pipe or something and hit them with it.” I told them. They nodded and each grabbed something metal off the ground or table.   
“We should have never come down here. I hate my inner-Spyder.” Harris said, and he started ranting.   
“Guys… the drone’s almost through.” I exclaimed. We all got into a fighting stance and waited. The drone burned a hole through the door then disappeared. I climbed through the hole and shot a drone about to attack Mark. Mark was here?! Why?! I shot two more drones and then squeezed through the hole and back to where Harris and Spyder were. I looked down at my blistered hand and saw it was getting worse somehow. How does that happen?   
“Come on, let’s go dingus, dinguses, dingusi…” He trailed off  
“Dingi.” I said and we left.   
“So we just fight our way through and out of the robot.” I murmured, “Easy enough.” We ran through the robot when the doors closed.   
“God fucking dammit.” I yelled  
“Really?” Spyder asked, to no one in particular  
“Language!” Harris and Mark said at the same time. I glared at the both of them.   
“Okay, so we’re cornered, there are killer drones ready to attack us and all we have as defense is my good hand and Mark’s metal pipe. Yup, we’re doomed.” I said. A couple drones cornered us and I blasted one while Mark hit the other. Harris, Mark and I started trying to move the doors and open them.   
“GUYS!” Spyder yelled. I turned around and three more drones were there.   
“How many of these things does he have?” I said exasperated. I blasted one and Mark hit two with one swing. The last one blasted us and I forced everybody down. My braid flew up and half of it was singed off by the drone. I blasted the drone and destroyed it. I looked at my braid. Okay, so the bottom half was basically burned off. I groaned. More drones came flying in to attack us. One of the drones blasted Mark’s pipe, making it too hot for him to hold. We all backed into the door and I gulped.   
“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Mark whispered  
“Why aren’t you doing anything?” Spyder whisper-yelled at me.   
“Because if I take out one drone, the other three will blast us to pieces. Do you really want that?” I whisper-yelled back. He shook his head. Then the drones suddenly turned off and retreated.   
“What?” I was so confused. The door suddenly opened and we ran through just in case. We started running through the robot and to the exit. Ryan met us at the exit and we left the robot.   
“Hey, Harris, can the med-bay robot cure burns?” I asked. Harris sighed and nodded. We all went into Mark’s car and made it back to the robot. 

*timeskip*

“Check it.” Harris said, handing a file to Spyder  
“Finding your inner-Spyder, a first person account on why people make such bad decisions.” Spyder read aloud.   
“You’re way more interesting than a mollusk.” Harris said.   
“That’s not really a compliment.” Ryan said  
“Phone please!” I asked Ryan. He gave me his phone and I inputed the coordinates into our GPS.   
“Leo is at the bottom of the ocean.” I said, my voice laced with defeat.   
“So that could be a problem.” Ryan said.


	11. Episode 10

I was observing the Harper Grant science fair projects for my dad. I started walking between projects making notes when I saw someone who looked familiar. A judge was talking to her.   
“You are the biggest brain in the room.” The judge told her. As I approached her, I almost gasped in shock. It was Veracity. She was my friend until the eighth grade, when we both went to different schools. I approached the judge.  
“Thank you, Todd. I’ll take it from here.” I told him. He walked away.   
“Hi… so what’s your project?” I asked her.   
“Why did they send a kid to judge my project?” She asked snarkily.  
“Well, Veracity. I wouldn’t say I’m a kid exactly. More like the daughter of Seth Harper and the person you need to impress with your project.” I told her.   
“Liza?” She asked. Yea, she called me Liza or Eli, or Eliza. I guess I never told her what my preferred nicknames were and hers I just got used to.  
“Hey, Ver.” I said. Y’all remember the pronunciation guide from earlier, right? ‘Kay great.   
“It’s been forever.” She told me  
“Yup. Now what’s your project?” I asked her  
“Well, in simplest terms, it’s like a black hole in a box. It absorbs energy from its surroundings.” She told me.   
“That’s pretty awesome.” I told her.   
“Hey Liz.” A voice said.   
“Hi Harris.” I said.   
“Wait, you know Veracity?” He asked me  
“Oh yea. We were best friends. You know her?” I asked Harris  
“Wait, you two know each other.” Veracity asked  
“Yea.” I said  
“Well, how is the second smartest kid in Bay City doing.” Veracity asked Harris. I waved to Ryan and Spyder, who just showed up.   
“Second smartest. I’d say last years chess championship proves otherwise Veracity.” Harris said  
“Yea, but we both won the year before, so we’re at a draw.” I told him  
“Ah yes. The two smartest girls in Bay City.” Harris said, annoyed  
“kid. You mean the two smartest kids, with you at a close second.” Veracity said and I grinned.   
“RUN!” I heard Spyder yell.   
“So you hang out with them, now.” Veracity asked  
“Yea, well. It’s not just them. Let me introduce you to Julia, Amy and Lily.” I said.   
“Mmmm. No thanks. I’m fine. So you’ve replaced me.” She said  
“Trust me, no one could ever replace you.” I said  
“Yea, same for you.” She said and gave me a hug.   
“So… you like anybody?” She asked innocently. I gave her a hard glare and she burst out laughing.   
“I miss this.” I said.   
“So, how’s the performing arts school application going?” She asked and we sat down.   
“Good, I mean, my dad’s agreed to let me go. I’ve filled out the application forms. They want me to sing for them, though and I’m terrified. I’ve already sent in a video of my acting, dancing, and instrument skills. Now they just want singing.” I told her.   
“But you know how to sing, right?” She asked me  
“I know how. But I don’t like to sing.” I told her, “Oh, look, the next round is starting, you better get to your project. I have more to observe.” I told her. She nodded when the jocks came in.   
“What are you geeks doing here? This is varsity territory.” Dane asked.   
“Not today and tomorrow. So take your little ‘team’ and get out.” I told them  
“Nobody warned us there was gonna be nerd prom in our gym so…” Veracity, Harris and I started laughing. I lifted Dane up by the collar which must have been a pretty amusing sight considering the height difference.   
“Alright, look jockstrap. Let us tell you how this is all gonna work out.” I said  
“You leave.” Veracity said  
“Time passes.” Harris said  
“And in 10 years when I order a chai soy latte, and you bring me a half caf latte.” I continued  
“You get the order wrong Harris said.”  
“She reports you to the manager, probably this guy.” Veracity said, pointing at Harris  
“Unnecessary.” Harris commented  
“You’re fired.” Veracity said  
“And no more presents under the tree fro Jockstrap Junior.” I said, releasing him.   
“I will totally provide for my family!” He said before he and the team left.   
“We destroyed him!” Harris said happily, holding his hand out for a fist bump.   
“What? We in a frat now?” Veracity asked and I held back a couple of laughs. We left their projects. Harris went to grab snacks and I started observing other projects. I then felt a weird surge of electricity but shrugged it off. 

*timeskip*

I was hanging out in the robot trying to finish my art project when Spyder trashed it by spilling water on it.  
“Dammit Spyder. I spent two hours working on that!” I told him. We were supposed to draw Mech X4 for art class in fine detail. I was finishing a drawing of Mech X4 when Spyder completely wrecked it.  
“Sorry. But if it makes you feel any better we’re gonna prank Dane.” He told me. I shook my head.   
“You guys have fun with Dane. I’ll be here pulling an all-nighter, thanks.” I told them before concentrating on my drawing. I think it was like three to four hours later and we were waiting for Ryan, who was on the phone with Mark. I had finished my drawing and was able to salvage parts of it, making it collage-esque.   
“Alright. Mark never said we couldn’t get vengeance.” Ryan said  
“He never said we could either. I don’t like the idea.” I told them  
“When did you become a good angel?” Ryan asked  
“Well. The last time I did something like this, it ended with a restraining order, several cans of graffiti and a 2 year ban from the subway.” I told them  
“So, you’re becoming good why?” Spyder asked  
“Oh my god! What am I saying? Okay… who wants to scare the shit out of Dane?” I asked.   
“Hey Ryan, are you sure you’re not just frustrated that we can’t get to Leo yet and you’re transferring all that frustration on a small but harmless problem we can solve?” Spyder asked.   
“When did you become so,” I struggled to find the right word, “life-coachy.” I asked.   
“Yea, I don’t know man. VENGEANCE!” Spyder shouted. We headed towards Dane’s. We finally got there after about 5 minutes. Ryan did his thing with electronics and I manipulated the wind so Dane would feel inclined to look outside and at the robot.   
“Dane. Oh Dane. Look outside Dane. Dane!” Ryan spoke through the robot.  
“Wha-What do you want?” He asked. Ryan extended the robot’s hand out and picked up Dane’s bed.  
“Don’t squish him.” Spyder told Ryan  
“Squish him.” I said at the exact same time.   
“If I wanted to squish him, I would squish him!” Ryan said. He placed Dane’s bed down in the middle of the street  
“What do you want?” Dane asked  
“You know why I’m here.” Ryan said  
“For putting cellophane on all the toilets?” Dane asked  
“No, not that.” Ryan said shaking his head.   
“For filling that Spyder kids hat with macaroni?” Dane asked  
“That was delicious.” Spyder commented.   
“No, not that either.” Ryan said  
“For making fun of that Elizabeth kid behind her back and calling her a nobody and a freak?” Dane asked  
“I’ve had it with this kid.” I said, cracking with my knuckles. I started running towards my station, so I could end this kid. Spyder held me back.   
“Let me go!” I told him  
“Don’t attack him.” Spyder said  
“Why not?” I asked  
“You’ll make Mech X4 public enemy number 1.” Spyder said.  
“You’re right.” I said and Spyder let go of me. I started going back to my station and Spyder held me down again.   
“You can attack him at school.” Spyder told me. I gave in.   
“No, not that either. Although you should apologize.” Ryan said  
“Those nerds I kicked out of the student lounge?” Dane asked  
“No.” Ryan said. Spyder and I both looked at him, “Yes! I mean yes. There are forces at work, beyond your comprehension Dane.”   
“Then again, most things are.” I snickered under my breath.   
“And that club is a part of it.”Ryan continued.   
“That lame club? It doesn’t even have the good Walker brother in it.” Dane said  
“Ryan’s cool.” Spyder said and it translated to the robot voice thingy, that made Dane hear it. I covered his mouth so he couldn’t say anything else. He said something pretty muffled through my hand and licked it. I withdrew my hand in disgust and wiped it against his jacket, ensuring none got on my clothes. He glared at me and I flashed him a fake smile. Dane’s words kept repeating in my head as Ryan continued talking. Was I a nobody? Was I a freak? I have powers, and that I guess classifies me as a freak. But a nobody? I mean I saved the school several times but no one knew it was me. So I guess I was a nobody in a sense. What shook me out of my thoughts was the sound of missiles. I looked at Spyder.   
“I got bored.” He said, sheepishly. I shook my head. We quickly left after that. 

*timeskip to the next day*

Dane approached me as I was headed to the gym.  
“Hey, I’m sorry I called you a freak and a nobody behind your back. Are we even?” He asked me.   
“Not yet.” I told him. I punched him in the face, “Now we’re even.” I said before continuing into the gym.   
“Bad!” I overheard Veracity saying, “This is like blow-up-the-city bad.”   
“What happened?” I asked  
“Harris’s garbage science affected my science project.” Veracity told me. I took one look at their projects and realized something. This is blow-up-the-city bad. Like really bad.   
“Okay, we need a way to get the two science projects away from the school and potentially in the mountains, so it can blow up safely.” I told them.   
“Fire alarm.” Harris said.   
“Not a bad idea. If we can get the projects outside, hopefully the school won’t blow up.” I said  
“HOPEFULLY?” Veracity asked me. Her project was attracting more and more energy.   
“Do you have any other ideas?” I asked. She shook her head and we got the project outside. We ran outside once the fire alarm went off, taking the project with us.  
“If you have an idea Benedict Cumbersome, do it now!” She told Harris.   
“Just wait.” I murmured and Mech X4 appeared. It grabbed the project and threw it into the mountains.   
“You based your entire plan on the off-chance Mech X4 was gonna save the school?” Veracity asked, “You are insane. The two of you are absolutely insane.” Veracity decided  
“Took you long enough to realize.” I muttered  
“Yup, still the same Liza.” She said, pulling me into a hug. Harris and Veracity high-fived, almost intertwining their fingers and then let go at the last second. I left headed inside the robot.   
“Yo.” I said and sat down in my little reading alcove and grabbing a couple of muffins.   
“He’s getting pretty good at controlling the robot from the outside.” Mark commented.   
“You should see how good he’s getting at scaring the pants of Dane.” Spyder told Mark.   
“What?” Mark asked  
“Ooookkaayyy. Who wants a muffin?” I asked. Spyder and Mark both took a muffin and I sat down. 

*timeskip*  
I was hanging out in the Mech X4 fan club area. I had sent messages to Harris and Veracity, saying they both won for helping save Bay City. I was sitting on the couch and Spyder flopped down next to me.   
“I can’t open it, you open it.” Harris told Ryan. Ryan’s eyes flashed.   
“Sorry man.” Ryan said  
“I lost.” Harris asked. I was internally cackling at what was about to happen between Harris and Veracity but I just kept a straight face.   
“No you won, but so did I!” Veracity said, “For helping save Bay City.” She said.   
“Liz!” Harris groaned  
“Look, Veracity had an amazing science fair idea and you had the idea on how to prevent blowing up Bay City.” I told them, “So it seemed fitting you guys would both get the Harper Grant. But don’t worry, you guys will be working on opposite sides of the building.” I told them.   
“Seriously?” Harris asked  
“Yup. Helping save Bay City High, from your garbage science.” Veracity said. She patted Harris on the cheek, “See ya round the lab, Sparky!” She said  
“Ugghhh just kiss already.” Spyder said.   
“Inappropriate.” Harris said  
“So like how you and Liza should kiss but Liza keeps denying her crush.” Veracity said. My face blushed a furious red.   
“Ver!” I groaned. She smiled and left.   
“Why do I keep on thinking we forgot something?” Ryan asked. We all just shrugged.


	12. Episode 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like reading about two people kissing then skip this chapter.

“Since I won the Harper Grant,” Spyder made a face, “I’ve been using their satellites to do a little re-con of Leo’s location.” Harris said  
“And is there any way we can survive at the bottom of the ocean, or is it a lost cause?” I asked Harris  
“With the tech from Mech X3 and the equipment from Harper’s we should be able to add a sub-mode.” Harris said.   
“Yeah but, tell ‘em Harris.” Mark said  
“We can’t go below crush depth.” Harris said  
“Crush depth, awesome name for a band, calling it.” Spyder said  
“If you go below it, you’ll get squished and die.”   
“Squished and die. First song we release.” Spyder said again.  
“Which is why I perfected the Mech-Links. Think of it as a little bit of Mech X4 on your wrist.” Harris said, “For us, blue and black and for Liz, gold and black to blend in with her outfits.” I grabbed the Mech-Link and put it on. A hologram of me popped out of my Mech-Link. Ryan discovered the force field and Harris talked about how we would be able to survive underwater for a limited time with the Mech-Link.   
“This is amazing, Harris.” I said, in awe.   
“One question, how would I block three freshmen from calling me on this?” Mark asked  
“Dude, there are four freshmen here.” Spyder said  
“Yea, but Liz isn’t as annoying as the rest of you.” He said.   
“Best of all, I wouldn’t have been able to perfect it without the Harper Grant.” Harris said. Spyder groaned.   
“Ever since you won the Harper Grant you never hang out with us anymore.” Spyder complained  
“that’s not true.” Harris said  
“That’s kinda true.” Ryan said. Harris turned to Mark and I.   
“I like it when you’re not around.” Mark said and I just shrugged my shoulders.   
“Look, let’s just focus on getting Leo back. I want answers.” Ryan said  
“We just have to install a couple more things and I’m sure we’ll be ready to go.” I told Ryan, “Speaking of which, I’m gonna go help with the repairs.”   
“But you’re a…” Mark trailed off  
“What? A girl? I built several lasers and multiple satellites by the age of 12, I think I can handle a couple repairs.” I said, walking off. 

*timeskip*

I told Spyder I could get him into Harper Futuristics to see Harris. Spyder poked at someone inside a giant plastic ball and I swatted his hand away. We walked into Harris’s ‘office’.   
“Knock, knock.” I said, boredly and entered  
“Harris you live in a funhouse. I mean uh, it’s no robot where you can hang out with friends.” Spyder said  
“What’s the big emergency?” I asked  
“I’ve been using the Harper satellites to scan the route to Leo’s location and it’s some pretty rocky and hard to navigate terrain. Since Ryan wants to leave so quickly, I’ll have to guide you from here.” Harris said  
“Which means you’ll be staying at Harper’s, shocking.” Spyder said sarcastically, “Just admit it, you like it here better.”   
“Okay, that’s not true.” Harris argued  
“Salutations.” A voice said  
“Woah, what’d he call me?” Spyder asked, I facepalmed.  
“Spyder, Auggie. Auggie, Spyder. Auggie is Harris’ lab partner.” I told him, “and salutations is a way to say hello.”  
“Lab partner. I prefer the term R&DB. Research and development buds.” Auggie said. Oh boy, this is not gonna go over well with Spyder.   
“Buds as in buddies.” Spyder said, his voice cracking  
“That’s right, we’ve already applied for three patents together.” Auggie said  
“And made a video game even moms like.” Harris said  
“What’s the point of that?” I asked  
“Auggie, can you please get out. We were talking about something relatively private and would like to keep it that way so buh-bye.” I said fake sweetly.  
“Za za zooey” Him and Harris both said. He then left.   
“Oh I regret letting my dad partner you two up so much.” I muttered.  
“YOU’VE BEEN FRIEND-CHEATING WITH FA FA FREAKY.” Spyder yelled. I held back a couple of laughs.  
“okay, Spyder calm down.” I told him  
“It all makes sense. Why you don’t hang out with us anymore.” Spyder said  
“Are Auggie’s quirky habits amusing? Yes! Is he like the brain brother I never had? Maybe.” Harris said. Harris you are not making things better.  
“Okay… As ‘fun’ as this has been. We better get going. Gotta tell Ryan about what happened with the satellites and stuff. Bye now.” I said and quickly left, dragging Spyder behind me. 

*timeskip*

“It’s too dangerous, we can’t do it.” Mark said  
“Okay, Mark, Ryan, Harris will guide us and he’ll be great at it. Why don’t we just focus on getting in, grabbing Leo and getting out.” I told them. They nodded and Ryan went to the front of the robot. “If anything goes wrong we bounce.” Mark said.   
“Mech X-ecute” Ryan said and we dove into the water. Harris started giving Ryan instructions on where to go and everything was totally normal until we bumped into the minefield.   
“Harris! Mines! What do we do about the mines.” I asked. He found us sonars and started giving us directions through the minefield when Harris cut out.   
“Oh no!” Spyder said.   
“This is the part where we bounce.” Mark told Ryan who just continued through the minefield.   
“Ryan, you’re gonna kill us!” I told him. Ryan and Mark started arguing, causing the robot to spin out of control.   
“MINE!” I shouted. We all waited in fear as the mine bumped into us. It then exploded, sending the robot back and destroying most of the systems.   
“Is everyone okay?” I asked.   
“I think some water may have gotten into the robot and into my pants but yes.” Spyder said. Mark and Ryan just nodded.  
“Umm… okay. Idea time. Ryan, you and I will go look for Leo and swim to the base using the Mech-Links. Spyder and Mark, stay here, get the systems online and don’t kill each other.” I said. The three boys nodded, “I’m gonna go change, quickly.” I said  
“Why?” Spyder asked  
“I’m wearing a white shirt today and I’m about to swim, do I need a further explanation.” I said. I went to my room, put on my regular mission outfit thingy. The one day I decide to switch it up. I approached the exit and Ryan and Spyder were talking.   
“Um. Yea. Can I talk to Spyder alone for like five minutes?” I asked. Ryan left, “Um… Spyder in case we die out there, I might die out there and you might die in here and we might die but there’s one thing I wanna do first.” I said. He looked confused. I took a deep breath and smashed my lips against his. His arms travelled around my waist and my hands wrapped around the back of his neck. His lips tasted faintly of chocolate. It felt like a million fireworks were going off in my mind.   
“Hey Liz, you ready to OH! My poor, poor innocent eyes.” Ryan said, and we broke apart, “When you two are done making out we’re ready to leave.” I gave Spyder a hug and he rested his chin on the top of my head. I broke away from Spyder and went to the exit.   
“Spyder, give me your Mech-Link.” Ryan said  
“Why?” Spyder asked  
“Leo’s gonna need a forcefield to get back.” I said  
“Hey, Spyder, if we don’t make it back. Tell Mark this was important to me and…” Ryan trailed off  
“You’re sorry for being a jerk.” I said  
“Wait. I was a jerk?” Ryan asked. Boys are so fucking oblivious.   
“Dude, you led us to our watery grave.” Spyder told Ryan. He patted Ryan on the shoulder, “Hey, at least I’m going down with friends.” He said. Spyder opened the hatch and we left. We turned on the Mech-Link air thingy and I put my suit into ‘waterproof mode.’ That’s what the note called it. Basically it doesn’t provide me air or anything, it just gives me flippers so I can swim faster. We entered the base.   
“Cameras.” I whispered. He took out the cameras and we snuck through the base. Ryan also turned the lights off. Then the alarms went off and I cursed under my breath. A couple guards appeared and we turned invisible, thanks to the Mech-Links. We may or may not have had a little fun tormenting the guards and having them knock each other out. We finally entered Leo’s underground chamber thingy and removed the invisibility feature thingy.   
“Leo.” Ryan breathed. I blasted one of the cuffs off and Ryan used his powers to make the cuff explode, not harming Leo. He fell and Ryan caught him.   
“You carry, I’ll cover.” I told him. He nodded when a voice suddenly turned on.   
“You knocked out my cameras, but I can tell someone’s there. Who are you?” The voice asked. We remained silent. Then the base started flowing with water. I slapped the Mech-Link on Leo’s wrist and we got out of there as fast as we could. The place was gonna blow.   
“Ryan. Go GO GO!” I yelled. I tripped over something and pushed Ryan and Leo out. I was then able to quickly get up and scramble out the base. I swam as fast as I could, as far as I could in what time I had. The explosion pushed me backwards and I started swimming towards the robot. I was about halfway there when my Mech-Link started beeping, signalling I was almost out of air. I kept swimming as fast as I could. I quickly ran out of air and felt a huge weight on my shoulders. The water was freezing cold and I could feel it sinking into my skin. I would most likely die of hypothermia if I didn’t get to the robot. Normal people can’t survive this far down. I was able to barely make it to the robot. I opened the door and made it into the little holding area. I started shivering, to the point where I was basically trembling. I knocked on the door a couple times so someone could let me in. Ryan and Spyder opened the door and I stumbled inside.   
“Oh my god, you’re okay.” Ryan said.   
“Y-y-yup.” I said, teeth chattering.   
“What happened? Why’s your hair wet?” Spyder asked.   
“M-m-mech-Link ran o-o-out of a-a-air.” I said, shivering. Ryan and Spyder helped me go and sit on the couch. Spyder tossed me a couple blankets and a towel, which I immediately bundled myself in, the blankets not the towel, and dried my hair, using the towel not the blankets.   
“Look, we have something to tell you.” Ryan said  
“We know who’s behind the monsters, Seth Harper.” I muttered, “my dad.” Then there was an incoming call from Harper Futuristics.   
“Hey guys, just finished up at Harpers.” We all looked at each other, “What’s with the faces. Is everything okay?” Harris asked  
“Harris, you need to get to the robot.” I told him. The call clicked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Elizabeth kissed Spyder, do you guys think this'll last?


	13. Episode 12

(Okay, so for this episode, the product launch is gonna be the same day, just pretend everything works out, its just easier to write with that timeline.)  
“It was Harper. It was Harper behind the monsters the whole time!” Ryan yelled. We were all crowded around a computer.   
“And you,” He said, pointing at me, “how do we know you’re not working for him.” Ryan asked me. I was frankly a bit hurt and offended.   
“He’s sent monsters to kill me too. Do a bunch of truth tests, hook me up to a lie detector and you’ll receive the same answer: I am not working for my dad.” I told them. Then we heard coughing behind us.   
“Ryan, Elizabeth.” Leo called out  
“Take it easy, you’re not 100% yet.” Harris said  
“I have so many questions about my powers and my birth parents.” Ryan said  
“And I promise I’ll answer all of them but right now you two need to focus on defeating Seth Harper. Now that I’m gone, it won’t be long before he makes his next move.” Leo said  
“How long are we talking?” Ryan asked  
“Could be days, could be minutes.” Leo said  
“Minutes would be a disaster.” I muttered.   
“Hey Leo, quick question. Do you know who adopted Elizabeth?” Ryan asked. He’s ratting me out to Leo. That piece of shit!  
“Ryan, chill.” Harris said. Thank you Harris!  
“No. I made sure you were placed in the right family but Elizabeth. Early on, she showed no signs of powers. The visions would come to her if she did have powers and evidently she does, but I wouldn’t know who adopted her.” Leo explained.   
“Well, I do! Your captor adopted her. She’s Seth Harper’s daughter.” Ryan said. Leo then got up and started trying to punch me. I blocked his punches but refused to go on offence.   
“Leo! I’m not trying to hurt you,” I dodged a punch, “I’m on your side!” I protested and blocked a kick. Leo sat back down and I breathed a sigh of relief. He then punched me in the nose and that hurt.   
“Ha HA!” Leo said, victoriously.   
“OW!” I complained.   
“You’ll be fine.” Leo said, brushing me off. I’m pretty sure my nose was bleeding and from the way it felt, potentially broken. Spyder grabbed me an ice pack and a couple tissues.   
“Let’s go to Harper Futuristics and put and end to this guy.” Mark said  
“We can’t. I’ve been meaning to tell you this earlier today but Ryan started yelling about Seth Harper. Yesterday, after our water escapade thingy, I was snooping in my dad’s files and found a couple notes on how many people he has and potential monster designs. I took a couple pictures. Point is, he has people that will carry out his plan, even if he’s dead.” I said, my nose was still bleeding and the ice was doing nothing.   
“Okay, so we get to the ooze before he does and destroy it.” Ryan said  
“And get him to stop dating your mom.” Spyder said, “Was I the only one who thought of that?” He asked.   
“So Leo, where’s the ooze?” Mark asked  
“Well, my dad will most likely have all the information in his head. You guys have fun with that and I’m gonna go get ready for my dad’s product launch and figure out a fast way to stop the nosebleed.” I said stiffly, walking away. I made it to my dad’s product launch.   
“Jessica has your dress ready. Go change.” My dad told me, and then he noticed my appearance, “Um. Also, figure out a faster way to stop the nosebleed. Can’t have you looking like you just came out of a fight.” He said. I smiled and quickly walked over to Jessica who handed me my dress. I finally got my nosebleed to stop and quickly changed. I wrinkled my nose at the dress. I was wearing black heels and a skin tight business, yet prom-ish dress. The dress was black and stopped just above my knees. I started trying to make myself more comfortable in the dress when I saw the others.   
“What are you guys doing here?” I hissed.   
“What are you wearing?” Harris asked  
“You look good.” Spyder said at the same time.   
“I’m wearing the dress I need for the product launch. What are you guys doing? And my dad is in a wheelchair. Why is he in a wheelchair?” I asked, suspicious.  
“Well, since you refuse to help us.” Ryan said, and I cut him off  
“Because you basically snapped at me for being adopted by Seth Harper.” I said. He glared at me  
“We are trying to get the information out of his mind.” Ryan said  
“Oh and Ryan, don’t get brain damage.” Harris said  
“Actually, please do.” I muttered before fixing my skirt, “Look, we need to get the product launch done, so one of you, turn into a hologram thingy and be Harper. They’re expecting the both of us there. The others make sure you get the information. Got it?” I asked. They nodded and Ryan and Mark left. Harris then turned into my dad.   
“Holy shit.” I muttered  
“Beth, we’ve talked about using language like that before, it’s not good etiquette.” Jessica said. I shrugged and rolled my eyes.   
“Now, it’s time for the presentation!” Jessica said and Harris quickly got a text.   
“There’s a problem with the neurosplicer.” Harris said  
“Okay, Spyder, you take over and Harris, you go.” I said. Spyder and I quickly rushed on stage.   
“Hi everybody. We are so excited to show you the new product. So without further ado, let’s begin.” I said, with a flourish, “Dad, why don’t you tell us what the product is.” I said and so began Spyder’s long rant about snowboards vs skateboards.   
“Hey, no. See that was a trick question because skateboarding and snowboarding are equally as awesome.” Spyder finished weakly  
“Uh. The question was what is the product.” I told him.   
“Oh ummm. The product. Excellent question. I, Seth Harper, and totally not a kid pretending to be Seth Harper, because that’d be weird,” I mentally facepalmed, “Present to you,” he pulled off the cover, “A letter H?” The audience applauded, “Sooooooo what is it? What is it? A wifi enabled gaming system, monitor you pets, dispensify snacks,” He grabbed the cloth and pulled it away from his hands in like a flourishy gesture, “Does magic! The Harp Quad HD.” Spyder said. His hand flickered.   
“The hologram is glitching, let me finish this.” I muttered  
“Umm… Thank you so much for paying attention. Now, I’m afraid that’s all the time we have today. If you have any further question please e-mail sethharper@harp-futuristics.com" I quickly said.   
“Everyone in the audience gets a thousand dollars and a free puppy.” Spyder said and dropped the H like a mic and we both left the stage. We left and we heard the others come down the hall. We had a plan to scare them. Spyder would interrupt him and I would make my eyes glow and act all demonic and possessed.  
“Before Harper does.” Ryan said  
“Before Harper does what?” Spyder asked and I was floating beside him with my hands out and fire in them.   
“AAAAHHHHHHH!!” They yelled. I burst out laughing and sunk to the floor. Spyder turned off the hologram.   
“OH man. You guys actually thought- bwahahahahahahaha.” I said breaking out laughing again. I felt literal tears against my face. I picked myself up and clutched my chest.   
“I hate you.” Ryan grumbled.   
“Are you still upset about the whole ‘Daughter of Seth Harper, Might Be A Double Agent’ thing, ‘cause if so you shouldn’t. You snooped in my dad’s mind and nothing in there will ever have anything to do wi-” I was cut off from my short rant.   
“I’m sorry.” Ryan told me, “I was in his mind and we had to fight and he told me you had nothing to do with this. He said ‘another dumb civilian that just happens to be my daughter.’”  
“Whatever, now you know I’m innocent so let’s go!” I said and we walked out. We were trying to get a cab but the place was jam packed with people.   
“Hey, hey guys.” I heard my dad say from behind us. Okay, from now on, I’m gonna try and call him Seth Harper or Harper internally because he’s the frickin bad guy.  
“Hey dad…” I said nervously. Did he know? He might know?  
“Thank you so much for coming out and supporting me. I almost don’t remember anything.” He said.   
“Must’ve been the adrenaline, but you were great out there. PS you owe everyone attending a thousand dollars and a puppy each.” I told him.   
“Wha?”   
“You made a promise at the end of the presentation to give everyone a thousand dollars and a puppy. There were about 300 people in the audience so I don’t know what you’re gonna do about that. Okay gotta go.” I finished quickly and hopped into Mark’s car. I was stuck in the middle again.   
“See you guys real soon.” My dad- Harper. His name is Harper, Liz! Harper said.


	14. Episode 13

I was scanning the football field for ooze with Spyder.   
“Why is Spyder lying on the ground? And why Tiger Shark?” Harris asked  
“Well, we needed to measure the ooze pockets and Spyder wanted to interrupt the varsity. Now, if you’ll excuse me, the ooze cuts directly through the varsity field, wish me luck.” I said, before turning off the message feed. Mark jogged up to me.   
“What are you guys doing here?” Mark asked  
“Well, I’m tracking the ooze and Spyder is being Spyder.” I said. I turned on my bounce belt for protection and brushed past Mark. I hauled Spyder to his feet and he also turned on his bounce belt. We walked past some varsity jocks and they decided to ram right into us. The bounce belt projected them back.   
“WALK IT OFF!” Spyder called to them and I smiled. We never did get to talk about that kiss from the watery grave episode robot mission thingy.   
“Hey Spyder-” I was interrupted by the coach.   
“I never seen anyone tackle varsity like that. Especially not freshmen. You two gotta join the team.” The coach said  
“I’m a girl! This is an all-guys team.” I protested  
“What kinda grades do I need?” Spyder asked.   
“Passing.” Mark told him. Spyder shook his head and I dragged him away.   
“Like I was saying, we kissed and we never talked about it. I assumed you wanted to forget about it but I couldn’t. I mean I tried to but I physically couldn’t. It’s just remained in my mind. Maybe it was just a one-time thing and I was just one girl you flirted with or liked for a brief period of time and then you just moved on. I’m not really boy-crazy, in case you haven’t noticed but you. I try and try and try to ignore my feeling for you and I just can’t. Believe me, I’d love to just forget every-” Spyder cut me off with a kiss.   
“So do you like me too, or was that just a way to shut me up?” I asked, obliviously. Spyder groaned. Harris chimed in.   
“You are a nightmare when it comes to boys.” Harris told me through the Mech Link  
“Yet I can still kick your ass in two moves, when we fight.” I retorted.  
“Lizzy, Spyder likes you. You like Spyder. You two date and become boyfriend and girlfriend. It’s not that hard!” Ryan said  
“So do you wanna go on a date with me? And then maybe potentially be boyfriend girlfriend or if you don’t like it we can just be friends.” Spyder trailed off  
“How about you take me on a date after we save the world, or destroy it. It’s can go either way right now.” I told him. He nodded and grabbed my hand.   
“Does the ‘great Spyder’ actually care for me.” I said, pretending to be shocked.   
“Shut the hell up, Lizzy.” He muttered. I grinned and we finished measuring the pocket of ooze. 

*timeskip*

Okay so we were back in the robot and Harris was drawing up a bunch of shit on his computer while I was writing a couple lyrics down. I was still working to get into the Performing Arts school. They had a freshman program for literally a week, to explore the campus and just get used to the classes. The final submission was a song of our very own creation (Look, I can not write my own songs. I’ve tried and I’ve basically given up. So yea… Just see if you can recognize the song!)   
‘I was chasing a fairy tale, till I caught it. Took a leap of faith, now I’m back where I started. This perfect life, somehow doesn’t feel right’  
“What are you writing. You should be focused on this.” Mark scolded me. I snapped my book shut.   
“Final submissions for the freshman program for the Denver School of Art, and I plan to get in. The final part is either writing a song or doing a cover, proving we can sing. I’m trying to modify several songs or create my own, but its not working. Sorry, let’s get back to the monster problem.” I muttered  
“You’ll be fine, you’re talented. The school would have to be stupid not to accept you. And that’s coming from me.” Spyder said and causally slung his arm around my shoulder. Mark looked at us weirdly.   
“Looking at the schematics, a monster that size could destroy the world in less than a day.” I said.   
“That’s not gonna happen. Tonight when the school’s completely empty, we destroy the ooze once and for all.” Ryan said.   
“Guess I’m cancelling my sleepover.” I muttered under my breath and sent a quick text to Julia Amy and Lily.   
I was trying to write more lyrics and I wasn’t in the best mood right now. Ryan and Leo went to Mech X3 for a drill arm and Harris was gone. Spyder was sitting next to me. Mark approached the two of us.   
“So are you two a thing?” He asked rather bluntly. I gave a quick nod.   
“Why?” Spyder asked warily  
“Listen to me, Spyder. She is like my little sister so if you break her heart-” Spyder interrupted him.   
“You break me. Yea I know.” Spyder muttered  
“I was gonna say Liz is perfectly capable of breaking you herself, with an array of different weaposn.” Mark said and I smiled.   
“Yea let’s just not go there. I have a weapons stash in my room and each weapon provides maximum pain to the victim so just be careful Spyder.” I warned  
“Why…” Mark trailed off

“February 15th grade 7. It was the day after Valentine’s day, I felt alone and in a fit of rage I built a bunch of, to put it simply, torture devices. Granted I’ve never used them but they are under a loose floorboard in my room and I’ve been meaning to get rid of them for a while.” I said. Mark walked out of the room and Spyder gulped. I continued writing.   
“What are you writing?” Spyder asked  
“Stuff.”   
“I don’t think we should be waiting. I think we should go blow up the ooze right now.” Spyder said  
“the school would cave in. And then we would be forced to attend Bay City East.” I said. Ryan came in and I snapped my notebook shut.   
“I’m gonna go say goodbye to my mom and Leo is building the drill arm.” Ryan said  
“Yea. Is Leo cool with me?” I asked nervously.  
“I think so… I talked about it with him and he said he doesn’t think you’re an enemy but doesn’t think you’re a friend either. Just give it some time.” I nodded.  
“Tonight we’re going to the school, right?” I asked. Ryan nodded. I sat back down on the couch. I was finishing my second song. I was hesitant about both and wanted to submit the better one.  
“Hey guys, just finished the antidote and gave it to Leo.” Harris said. I started singing one song under my breath  
“Can you find me here  
In this dark terrain  
Can you pull me out  
From under  
Diamonds in the dirt  
Glimmering through the hurt  
Can you pull them out  
And hold me close when I'm running away  
Say everything I’ve been wanting to say  
Take my scars boy heal em all  
Oh, take my scars boy heal em all  
Tonight I'm yours  
As the shadows break apart  
We show all that we are  
Tonight I'm yours  
And I'm ready to restart  
If you can find my heart in the dark  
In the dark  
Proof that you can't feel  
Show me this is real  
Tell me that you are listening  
Try to understand  
Everything I am  
Everything you are-” I was interrupted  
“What are you singing?” Ryan asked  
“A song.” I responded, making edits. I changed glimmering to shining I’ve to we’ve and I edited a couple sentences. I changed ‘take my scars boy heal em all’ to ‘take my sky, boy light it up’.   
“What’s the name?” Ryan asked  
“Not completely sure, still thinking.” I responded  
“You wrote that?” Ryan asked  
“Yup.” I replied (NOPE)  
“That sounded pretty good.” Ryan told me   
“Whatever. I still have to finish the edits, film me singing it, and do the same thing with a second song, to increase my chances.” I told him. I went back to writing. 

*timeskip*

We approached the school early morning. I was still sleep deprived.  
“Why so,” I yawned, “Early.” I said, resting my head on my arms, on the table.   
“Try to stay awake. And we have to.” Harris told me. I yawned and nodded.   
“Activating drill!” Ryan said  
“Drill.” I repeated half-asleep  
“Ready guys?” Ryan asked  
“Guys!” I said, not fully registering a word.  
“ELIZABETH!” Ryan yelled, to wake me up.  
“I’m up… I’m up. Jeez.” I told him  
“Activating drill.” Ryan said. Spyder turned on the drill. He was cute when he was focused. What? Huh? I’m just sleep deprived, that’s all.   
“It sounds like we’re at the dentist.” I muttered.   
“True, but then again, you’re also sleep deprived and are basically acting drunk. So I’m gonna take what you say with a grain of salt.” Ryan said. He wasn’t wrong. Or was he… I want a cheese pizza.   
“Can we get a pizza after this?” I asked.  
“It’s four in the morning.” Mark said  
‘So you don’t want pizza?” I asked, confused.  
“I never said anything about that.” Mark protested. We were then hit from the front. My head hit one of the metal beams above my head.   
“What was that?” I asked, panicked  
“Something invisible.” Spyder said.  
“The antidote.” Ryan called  
“we lost the antidote. I’m pulling up damage reports as we speak.” I told them and started rapidly typing on my computer. I pulled up an image and sent it to Mark  
“Wasp. wASP” Spyder yelled. It then went invisible  
“Invisible wasp. WAY WORSE!” I yelled. The wasp then hit us again. My head banged against a piece of metal, again and I saw black dots in my vision. I groaned.   
“Are you okay?” Harris asked. I nodded.  
“Harris, can you send out sonar pings so we can track the monster and fight it?” I asked him. He nodded and sent out the pings to track the monsters. I readied a bunch of different elements from my table just in case. Also I felt really sluggish so be prepared I guess. We then took another hit. I saw blood on my stomach.  
“I’m bleeding. WHY AM I BLEEDING?” I asked  
“As you two become more attuned to each other and so do your powers, the robot must be sending the damage to the both of you. Liz must take the physical aspect and Ryan must take the mental aspect.” Harris said  
“We just took a major hit.” Mark called down.   
“We can fight this thing.” I muttered.  
“ITS COMING RIGHT AT US!” Harris yelled. I shot several fireballs and Ryan sent the drill into the robot.  
“It looks wounded, it’s just hovering in one place. We can finish this.” Harris said  
“Where’s it hovering?” I asked  
“In front of the school.” Harris told me  
“We can’t shoot it. It’ll most likely move and then we’ll blow up the school.” I protested  
“So it’s a win-win. Boss level missiles coming up.” Spyder told us. I facepalmed. They shot the monster it moved and we blew up the school.   
“What did you guys do?” I asked, shocked  
“We blew up the school.” Harris said, equally as shocked  
“Guys, firing at a school makes us public enemy number one. I mean look at their faces,” I said gesturing to the crowd, “We have to go, now!” I said urgently  
“Why didn’t you warn us this would happen?” Spyder asked  
“I DID!” I exclaimed, exasperatedly  
“We were set up, he made it look like we’re the villains.” Ryan said and we left. It was a pretty somber ride back. We were all on the couch. I was curled up in a ball, watching the newsfeed. I felt tears prick at the back of my mind and took a few deep breaths to calm myself.   
“I always said that robot was evil. The lesson learned, I’m always right.” Godfrey said with a smug smile. The channel changed to a press conference.  
“I have been one of Mech X4’s biggest supporters. I don’t know what that substance is but I will meet with the mayors and find a way to safely get rid of it and I will rebuild bay city high.” Harper said. I blasted a fireball at the TV in anger. Mark quickly ran, grabbed a fire extinguisher and put it out.  
“Sorry.” I muttered and buried my head in Spyder’s jacket hoodie shoulder thingy, blinking away a few tears.   
“So he makes us look like the villains and the city just hands him the ooze.” Ryan exclaimed  
“He played us.” Harris said  
“Things can’t get any-”  
“Don’t,” Mark told Spyder, “You were about to say thing’s can’t get any worse and when people say that, things always get worse.” Mark’s phone rang and Ryan put it on speaker, it was their mom.   
“Hey Mark, I was so worried about you, is Ryan with you?” She asked  
“Hi mom. How’s the food festival?” Ryan asked  
“I wasn’t gonna stay there with a giant robot on the loose. Is Elizabeth with you, Seth wants to know if she’s okay.” Grace said  
“Hi Mrs. Walker.” I piped up my voice slightly muffled as my face was still half buried in Spyder shoulder jacket hoodie thingy.   
“Your father’s been so worried about you. I’m at Harper Futuristics. Seth said it was the safest place for me to be. Where are you guys, he’ll send a car to pick you up?” She said  
“Mom, no Harper is-” Ryan was interrupted  
“happy to help. Just give me your location and I’ll right it down.” Then in a lower voice he said ominously, “Did you really think you could just walk around inside my brain without me learning your secrets?” He asked  
“You know?” I was shocked  
“Everything! From how Ryan pilots the robot with your four to Beth’s secret powers.” Spyder’s grip around my shoulders tightened, “You want your mommy back? Come get her.” Then the phone clicked off.  
“You wanna what?!” Leo asked us.  
“We wanna go to Harper Futuristics, punch a hole in his wall and get my mom back.” Ryan said  
“And hopefully mess up his face, or any part really, I’m not picky, really.” I added, darkly  
“I like your style kid.” Leo said, pointing at me. Harris scoffed. Ryan turned to him  
“what, are you scared it’s gonna ruin your rep. We’re already the most hated in the city-” I interrupted him.  
“Two things. One: Most hated in the city: A title I would proudly flaunt if people weren’t trying to kill us for it. Two: This plan is suicide but I’m all for it. You may proceed.” I interjected  
“It’s stilly crazy, squared!” Harris exclaimed  
“Oh and I suppose you have a better idea.” I snapped  
“Well most of mine are terrible and that’s exactly what I’d suggest.” Spyder said  
“Again, it’s a suicide plan, but it may work.” I exclaimed.   
“Listen to your friend. Harper will destroy you. You can’t just waltz in there like you own the place, willy nilly and just expect your mom to be handed to you.” Leo stuttered   
“But I can. Other people don’t know that we pilot Mech X4. I’m basically Seth Harper’s daughter and can demand anything from the employees. I create a distraction, you get your mom. Simple!” I said.   
“Liz, it’s a suicide mission.” Harris protested  
“Big deal, what’s the worst that can happen. Harper reveals my secret oh no… If he tries to destroy me, there will be witnesses against him.” I argued  
“I’m not letting you go in there.” Ryan said  
“And why can’t I. What’s stopping me from waltzing out that elevator right now and creating the distraction?” I asked rhetorically.  
“We won’t go after you and it’ll be in vain?” Ryan said, trying to convince me.   
“Fine… what’s your plan.” I asked.   
“I still say we take one step back and think this through.” Harris protested  
“From what Leo told me, Harper was the one who drove our birth parents into hiding.” He said referring to the both of us.   
“I’M GONNA MURDER THAT SON OF A BITCH.” I yelled, my hands glowing. Spyder tackled me in a hug to restrain me and I tried to calm myself down. My hands slowly stopped glowing and I relaxed after about 5 minutes.   
“Liz, we’re not killing anyone, we’re just putting Harper behind bars.” Ryan told me. I scoffed.   
“My birth parents were driven into hiding by someone, most likely Harper. Which means he’s been messing with our lives since before we were born.” Ryan said  
“And give me one good reason why I shouldn’t murder Harper.” I said, defiantly  
“I’ll break up with you if you do.” Spyder said. I judo-flipped him and sat back down. He groaned, “Sorry…” He trailed off. I sat in stone-cold silence. I wanted to take offence instead of being on defence 24/7.   
“i am doing this, whether you like it or not.” Ryan said  
“We are doing this.” I said walking up to him and Mark nodded.  
“Not alone, you’re not.” Spyder commented getting up.  
“Harris? You in or not?” Mark asked  
“We’ll have to be careful, our shields are down 50%.” Harris told us  
“So we just don’t get hit, simple.” I said, grinning  
“Thank you guys.” Ryan said  
“Quick question, don’t I get a kiss for good luck?” Spyder asked me and I blushed  
“Really?”  
“C’mon dude”  
“Inappropriate”   
“Terrible timing, got it.” Spyder muttered. I smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and sat down in my chair as we headed to Harper Futuristics.   
“I am pulling up the schematics and doing an analysis… Your mom and my dad are alone in the penthouse.” I told them. My mind went places when I saw this, I flushed a bright red and shook off those thoughts.   
“So we break through the window and grab mom.” Ryan said  
“Gently grab mom.” Mark told Ryan  
“You realize she’s gonna figure out you guys are the robot.” Spyder said  
“She can ground them after we save the world.” I muttered  
“Oh by the way, Liz. Our mom wanted you to move in with us, seeing as you’re my twin and you don’t sleep at Harper’s.” Ryan told me  
“Aww… that’s really sweet of her. We’ll discuss that after we save the world.” I said  
“She’s not gonna tell my mom, is she? This whole time I’ve told her I’m on the wrestling team.” Harris said and I started laughing.   
“She’s already knows you’re lying” Mark said.  
“Guys, you made it!” Harper said, through our robot.  
“GIVE ME MY MOM BACK OR I’M GONNA PUNCH A HOLE THROUGH YOUR WALL.” Ryan yelled.   
“That would be terrifying, if my new friends weren’t here to protect me.” Harper said. That’s when I noticed the military  
“YOU GOT THE MILITARY TO ATTACK S! ARE YOU HONESTLY TRYING TO KILL YOUR ‘DAUGHTER’” I screeched.  
“Okay, as much as I love yelling at evil geniuses, calm down or you’ll get us killed.” Spyder told me, wrapping one of his arms around my waist.  
“Wait, you two are dating. Of all the people- couldn’t you have dated Harris, at least he’s smart,” I wrinkled my nose at that,” You know what, nevermind. When we get out of this, we,” He said motioning at Spyder, “are gonna need to talk.” I mentally facepalmed. That’s when fighter jets went at us.   
“FIGHTER JETS?” Ryan asked, exasperated.   
“Okay, I’m loading up some fireballs, ice rays and plasma spheres as well as manipulating the wind. Can I please hurt or seriously maim them?” I asked. Ryan shook his head and I stood at a window and did my best to control some of the winds and used vines from the Earth to stop and delay them.  
“Guys, I haven’t practiced too much with these elements so HURRY UP!” I yelled.  
“They didn’t even need to be convinced you were an enemy of the state, once you, ya know, blew up the school. Bad move guys. Don’t worry, I will keep your mom safe.” Harper said and the video feed flicked off. I was waving my hands around frantically trying to push the fighter jets back with the wind. I could feel beads of sweat starting to form. Why did I not practice using wind, oh yea ‘cause I can fly.  
“Guys! How long do you think I can push back the fighter jets?” I asked them, so they’d hurry up.   
“Targeting!” Spyder said.  
“Don’t fire, we can’t hurt them, they’re just doing their job” Ryan said, “Do what Liz is doing and hold them back.” That’s when I lost control and slumped to the floor.  
“Guys, bad news.” I said weakly  
“How?” Ryan started  
“You try controlling nature.” I snapped back. Then the jets hit us causing me to ‘fly’ to the back of the robot and hurt my ribcage. How? A piece of metal swung down and hit me directly in the ribs. I need to talk to Mark about this stuff. Ryan fell to the floor.   
“We got multiple system failures here.” Mark said, using a fire extinguisher to put out a bunch of small flames. Harris ran to help Ryan and Spyder propped me up. He accidentally touched my ribcage and I winced.   
“Are you okay.” He asked  
“My ribs are bruised, potentially but unlikely, broken but other than that, I’m fine.” I told him and went to my chair and sat down.   
“Mech X4, surrender or be destroyed.” The military yelled at us  
“Is there an unknown third option.” I muttered. I looked at a couple monitors.   
“We can’t hurt them and they won’t stop attacking us.” I told Ryan  
“we have to move, now!” Harris said, urgently.   
“Fighter Jets, coming back around.” Spyder told us.   
“Your mom, your call.” I told Ryan and Mark. We were hit again.   
“Leo was right! We have to leave.” Ryan said  
“WHAT?! No way.” Mark protested  
“If we get killed, who saves your mom? If the robot is destroyed, who stops Harper?” I asked them, rhetorically. We were hit again and Ryan fell to the floor.   
“WHy does it feel like I’m on fire?!” I basically yelled at Harris  
“Well, the fires and electrical shortages in the robot basically mean your insides are on fire. But since you can summon fire, you’re used to the extreme temperatures and it hopefully won’t kill you.”   
“HOPEFULLY?!” I yelled-asked him. He just shrugged.   
“We’ll come back for mom. And we’ll make Harper sorry he ever messed with my family.” Ryan said and we left.


	15. Episode 14

I was tired. Tired of fighting, tired of being injured, tired of not being good enough, tired of fighting my dad, tired of just everything. Obviously I couldn’t voice any of these thoughts because we were approaching our final battle. Ryan groaned in pain and my shoulder felt like it was burning up. The fighter jets were still following us.   
“I believe the let’s run away plan isn’t working!” Harris exclaimed  
“Well no shit!” I snapped back at him  
“We need a new tactic!” Harris said  
“Oh oh oh. Okay, how ‘bout this plan. I get into an escape pod and eject.” Spyder said  
“Thanks for being so selfless.” I remarked. We were hit again and I was thrown to the side. I got up and ran back to my monitors.   
“And our shields are dead. Might as well give up now and surrender.” I said, defeatedly.  
“NO! What has gotten into you. We’ll give up over my dead body.” Ryan told me  
“We very well may have to!” I retorted  
“Harris, try the new project.” Ryan said.  
“It isn’t ready, I haven’t tested it!” Harris said in a rush.  
“WHatever you two are doing, just FINISH IT!” I yelled at them. Harris pressed a button and we turned invisible. I breathed a sigh of relief and slumped down in my chair.   
“Didn’t expect the robot to hologram up, did ya. So ya best ghost.” Harris said, triumphantly.   
“Look, we need to put out the fires around the robot so I don’t feel like I’m burning in an oven. Someone can go on foot to rescue Ryan and mark’s mom. I’m gonna stay here and contact Leo so we can run repair cycles.” I explained to them.   
“I’ll go rescue mom.” Mark said  
“Take Harris. He knows the layout better than anyone, including me. You’ll need him.” I told Mark.   
“But! I! He! We! Ugghhhh!” He protested before giving up, knowing I wasn’t gonna relent.  
“I’m going too!” Ryan said.   
“IF the hologram glitches out and you’re gone, we’re sitting ducks for the military.” I told him  
“But you can control the robot.” Ryan argued  
“I can, but I can’t use the weapons and our only option would be to run away, which isn’t efficient at all!” I told Ryan. I quickly sent a text to Leo asking him to come to the robot and sent him our coordinates. Mark and Harris left.  
“Let’s go check the damage reports.” Ryan said. I opened up the reports on my computer, it started beeping and turned red. Upon further inspection, there was a missile lodged in the side of the robot which explained the feeling in my stomach.   
“Oh no!” I muttered and we all went to find the missile.   
“So one of the missiles hit, pierced the hull but didn’t explode.” Ryan said  
“yes. And if it explodes inside the robot, my body will mimic that feeling, potentially causing me to explode in the process. And we’d all die.” I added on that last part.   
“Oh. That’s so sad, it didn’t fulfil it’s destiny.” Spyder murmured, reaching out to touch it. I slapped his hand away.   
“Let’s keep it that way.” Ryan said. Then the elevator doors opened and Leo stepped out.  
“Why would I design an elevator that gives me the dizzies. So what the emerGENCY!” Leo yelped, looking at the missile, “Man did I come to the wrong party.” Leo muttered  
“Hey Leo, question. Since my body is physically connected with the robot, if the missile were to explode inside the robot…” I trailed  
“Why you would explode of course! That doesn’t sound very good does it?” He said. I shook my head.   
“You three, get it out of the wall and get it outside.” Leo told us and went to go work on the hologram.   
“Here that buddy, you get to be you after all.” Spyder said, cheerfully  
“It’s a fucking missile.” I told him. We slowly started wiggling the missile out of the hull.   
“Careful, careful. Easy.” Ryan warned as the missile scraped against the hull.   
“2 second confession, I cheated on my Bar Mitzvah, I’m not a real man yet.” Spyder said in a rush.   
“Chill! The missile isn’t gonna blow up yet Spyder.” I told him.   
“Okay!” Ryan muttered  
“We’re good.” Spyder assured us  
“Yea we’re good.” Ryan agreed  
“WE ARE SO NOT GOOD!” I burst out  
“woah, okay. You wanna tell us what’s going on.” Spyder asked me.  
“What if my powers aren’t enough and I’m the reason we lose against Harper. I mean in every fight I feel like I need to be rescued or I get injured or something. What if, the team does fine without me and I’m just holding you guys back. I mean I’m basically useless unless I’m outside the robot fighting. And the military, I can’t hold them back, much less fight them! And I’m goddamn terrified Spyder. Okay! Harper has outmaneuvered us at every turn. I feel like I should be able to predict these things, I’m his ‘daughter’ so I should be able to tell what’s coming. But no… he’s still beat us every single time since we blew up the school! And we could completely fail and cause the destruction of the world and that doesn’t even freak you two out?!” I exclaimed  
“No! You know why? Because my best friend and girlfriend both have these amazing powers. So I’m totally not scared of some rich old dude.” Spyder said  
“But what if our powers aren’t enough?!” I asked Spyder.  
“How many bones did you almost break when you showed me you could fly against a high-level wind and then failed?” Spyder asked me. Yea that was not my best day. I was feeling way too cocky there was thunder and I thought I could fly in that. I ended up falling from a pretty high height but didn’t break anything.  
“Basically all of them” I said, sheepishly.  
“That’s what I’m saying. You are amazing. And a positive attitude with your powers equals victory!” Spyder said and he pulled me in for a hug.   
“WOAH WOAH WOAH!” Ryan said as he tried holding up the missile and then dropped it.   
“shit!” I murmured, “OPEN THE DOOR!” I yelled and grabbed the missile. Ryan opened the door and I lobbed the missile as far away, unfortunately not far enough. Ryan detonated it and we were blasted backwards. We fell on the floor and the hologram concealing Mech X4 turned off. I groaned softly. The floor felt really nice and comfortable right now. I felt someone shaking me. “Leave me alone. The floor feels comfy.” I slurred.  
“Okay the explosion must’ve done something to your brain. We should probably get you too the med-bay. You need to stand. I know you feel tired but you gotta work with me, here.” I heard Spyder say. I felt one of his arms under my arms and he helped me up. I forced my feet to stand and leaned my head on his shoulder.   
“You smell nice.” I giggled. He did!  
“Something definitely happened to your brain.” Spyder commented and half-dragged half-carried me to the med bay  
“LEO! RYAN! Something’s wrong with Liz. She keeps giggling, saying random stuff and can barely walk straight.” I heard Spyder call out. I feel him place me on the bed in the med-bay and I relaxed. I heard someone walk in.   
“It’s too much for her body to handle. She’s delirious and needs sleep.” I heard Leo say, faintly. Sleep sounded ideal right now. And with those final thoughts, I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.   
I woke up to the robot shaking. I found Spyder.   
“What’s happening?!” I asked, concerned  
“The military. Ryan’s trying to fight the military.” Spyder told me. I ran outside the robot and saw a bunch of missiles hurling at Ryan. He detonated a couple and I saw he wasn’t gonna be able to finish in time. Two choices. Save myself, go back to sleep and leave Ryan to die or risk my life for him. I sighed, knowing I had to go with the second option. I quickly blasted one of the missiles heading for Ryan and I flew up into the air. I blasted a couple more before Ryan finally noticed me.   
“Liz, I thought you were in the med-bay!” Ryan said, and then detonated another missile.   
“I was. But then woke up. Now I’m here.” I said, turned around and blasted another missile. I flew down to where Ryan was, on the robot’s head and landed.   
“Who let you out of the med-bay?” He asked me.   
“No one. I’m not a damsel in distress- DUCK!” He quickly bent down and I blasted another missile out of the sky. Ryan pushed me to the side and blew up two more missiles before collapsing.   
“Oh god oh god oh god! Ryan, you gotta get up. C’mon, Ryan.” I muttered. I felt his pulse, he was still alive. He got up quickly and looked nervously behind me. I blasted it out of the sky and we both collapsed on the robot head.   
“Thank god you’re okay.” Ryan told me.   
“Yea well, you people can’t get rid of me that easy.” I said, smiling. I sat up and saw something in the distance. Ryan tried taking it out but it refused to obey him. I stood up and flew over to where the missile was. I blasted it with fire, ice, summoned boulders and threw those at it but nothing worked. I resorted to just punching and kicking it and praying. Split milliseconds before it happened I abandoned the missile. The robot caught the missile and flung it away, causing it to detonate in the distance. I had a couple bruises but nothing too bad. I flew back to where Ryan was.   
“Nice job!” I told him, blowing a start strand of hair out of my face.  
“Thanks. Gonna collapse now.” Ryan told me, when we both got a message on our Mech-Link.   
“Ryan, Lizzy, you better get down here now.” Spyder said, over the Mech Link. Ryan and I quickly ran down through the robot to where Spyder and Leo were. What we say was… unexpected, to say the least. Leo was lying on the Med-Bay bed and had dirt on his face and looked dead. OH MY GOD was Leo DEAD?! Well I never liked him, anyways… He coughed. He wasn’t dead, dangit. I mean, yay Leo’s not dead?  
“What happened?” I finally asked  
“What were you thinking?!” Ryan exclaimed, nervously.  
“I had to. Because the world needs you two. You guys are the only ones who can stop Harper. Look I know sometimes you wish someone else got the powers,” Can he read my mind???, “and you could just be normal kids but I’m glad it was you two. You’re good kids, with good hearts. The right people got the powers.” Leo said, before coughing and closing his eyes.  
“I take back almost every bad thing I’ve ever done or said to you, Leo.” I murmured.  
“Almost?!” Ryan asked  
“Ehh, some of it I don’t regret.” I shrugged.  
“Let him sleep.” Spyder said, a bit dejectedly  
“Took guts what he did.” I commented  
“And we’re not gonna let that be for nothing. We have to finish what he started.” Ryan told us  
“So we’re gonna win this thing.” Spyder asked  
“Definitely, maybe. Almost 100% sure… kinda, I don’t know, most likely…” I said, uncertainly  
“Wrong answer.” Spyder told me and the three of us had an awkward sort of group hug.   
“Without a doubt. But we need the rest of our team.” Ryan said  
“Your team, Ryan. You control the robot, you’re our leader.” I assured him. He grinned and we walked out of the med-bay. I started making adjustments to my computers and weapon array. I was prioritizing weapons when Mark and Harris came in.   
“Is your mom safe.” I asked, quizzically.  
“In the med-bay. We can kiss our secret identities goodbye when she wakes up.” Mark said. Harris drank the remaining antidote.   
“Is that the ooze antidote?” Spyder asked.   
“Long story…” Harris said  
“No its not, he’s crazy.” Mark said  
“We love crazy.” I said sarcastically.  
“Guys, Harper built a giant monster heart, but we have to destroy it before it gets to the school.” Harris said  
“Right after we end this new monster. Then we kick Harper’s butt from here to the moon.” Ryan said  
“READY?!” I called out, trying to hype us up. If it worked for the wildcats, it’ll work for us.  
“YEA!” Mark, Harris and Spyder called out to me.  
“Mech Xcecute.” Ryan said. We went after the robot and Ryan judo-flipped it.   
“How…” I trailed off  
“You do it all the time. Picked it up.” He told me. We went at the monster and Ryan started sliding back. I quickly got up and tried keeping him up. No luck. The monster threw us away, causing me to bounce around the robot. I finally fell back and groaned softly. I picked myself up and ran back to my seat. The monster was just looking at us.  
“it just stopped.” I stated, confused.   
“You’re only gonna take me by surprise once Ryan.” The monster said  
“Did the monster just talk?” Spyder asked  
“Can’t be…” Harris trailed off  
“Hello guys!” The voice said cheerfully, “and goodbye.” Then Harper appeared on the screen.


	16. Episode 15

“Harper, what have you done?” Ryan asked, sorrowfully  
“I know your mother is inside. Give her to me, actually give me both her and Beth or they burn with the rest of humanity.” Harper said  
“Wait… so you think I’ll just abandon my friends, my brother, my kinda-almost-not-to-sure-what-we-are-boyfriend, for SAFETY?” I yelled at him, “Clearly, we need to go over the girl you raised.” I scoffed, “Remember a couple years ago, you told me not to abandon your friends and family even if the consequences for staying by them are great. Well, that’s what I’m doing.” I told him.  
“Beth, I’m your father. I don’t want to kill you.” Harper pleaded with me. I rolled my eyes  
“No you’re not. And you’ve tried to kill me with sooooo many monsters,” I said bitterly, “You are not my dad. And I am not your daughter. Ryan, let’s end this guy.” I said  
“If that’s the way you want it.” Harper said ominously. Ryan turned off the video feed  
“i’m getting real tired of that guy talking about our family.” Ryan said  
“X-weapon that jerk?” Mark asked  
“X-weapon that jerk.” I confirmed. I buckled myself in place so the x-weapon could draw power from the both of us.   
“Mech Xecute.” Ryan yelled. Both of us rose into the air. I was vaguely aware of my body being on fire but the sensation felt more like tickling. I put as much power as I had into the weapon and did my best to sustain it. Then the agony hit. I may have screamed but that could have been Ryan, I wasn’t really sure. I couldn’t keep up the weapon anymore and I fell to the ground, well as far as I could in my harness. I was breathing really heavily.   
“It did nothing?” I asked, between breaths.  
“That was the biggest weapon we had.” Harris said.   
“And I was ready. It’s a shame really. Ryan, Mark, Harris, Beth,” Harper said, leaving out Spyder, “I had a spot for each of you in my new world.”   
“Harper, we’ll stop you.” Ryan stated  
“No you won’t. You don’t have the power. But you do have Grace and Beth, so I’m not inclined to tear your little robot apart.” Harper told us.   
“Sweet.” Spyder cheered  
“For now.” Harper finished  
“I always fall for that.” He muttered  
“I’ll give you a few minutes to say your goodbyes before you turn them over, but don’t take too long.” Harper said and disappeared.   
“Pfffft… fat chance I’ll go with him.” I muttered.   
“But if you survive… then you should go with him.” Spyder told me  
“NO! I’m not leaving you guys to die! If you die, I die too.” I protested.   
“Liz-” Spyder started.  
“Spyder, get this through your thick skull. I’m. Not. Leaving.” I said, stubbornly and then hugged him, burying my face in his jacket. We both broke the embrace and I gave Spyder a compulsive kiss one the cheek. He wrapped his arms around me and Ryan continued his speech.   
“We’re the only ones that can stop Harper.” Ryan said, then I noticed his mom was peering through the hatch.   
“uhh, Ryan…” I started. He ignored me and continued ranting.   
“This is what this robot was built for.” Ryan said  
“ahem.” Grace cleared her throat to get Ryan’s attention  
“Heyyyyy heh heh heh. Look who’s here.” Leo said awkwardly. Ryan turned around and got himself out of the harness.   
“Mom, you’re awake.” Ryan said  
“Where am I?” She asked  
“Long version or short version. Short version, this is Mech X4, we’re the pilots and we’re fighting Harper.” I told her  
“What?” She asked  
“Now you know why my grades have been slipping.” Ryan said, hoping to defuse the tension. We all laughed awkwardly.   
“Can you guys give us a minute?” Ryan asked. I don’t think I’ve ever been that grateful to leave a room, nor do I think I’ve ever been that fast.   
“It’s my fault she’s angry, it’s my fault he’s had to lie to her.” Leo said. I mean… he wasn’t wrong!   
“That’s not true Leo.” Harris comforted him.   
“It kinda is. See if Leo had never done the experiments, we would have never been created and Ryan, technically wouldn’t have had to lie to his mom.” The three of them looked at me, “I can see I’m not making things better, so I’ll just sit down.” I muttered, sitting next to Spyder. Harris and Leo looked at Spyder.   
“Sorry, was I supposed to crack a joke there, because again, I’m terrified.” He told us. Then Grace walked in. I waved at her.   
“Hi. I would like to talk to Elizabeth alone.” She asked. Spyder, Harris and Leo left the room.   
“Hey… so what did you wanna talk about?” I asked her.   
“I just need you to close your eyes for a quick second.” She told me.   
“Okay…” I muttered, closing my eyes. I then felt a searing pain in the side of my head. I think I may or may not have screamed, and I passed out.   
When I came to, I was in a giant monster and was tied up.   
“Let me go!” I said, struggling against the ropes, the ropes burned against my wrists, “The ropes burn, WHY DO THEY BURN?”  
“Well, dear ol’ daughter of mine. I was able to create a metal that you are allergic to. Think of it as the silver to your werewolf.” He told me. I glared at Harper. Then Mech X4, flashed on one of the video screens.   
“What did you do?” Ryan asked Harper, infuriated.   
“Well, at least you know they care.” I said, dryly.   
“Shut it.” Harper yelled at me.   
“Quick question, did you put a monster in my brain or do I have full control?” I asked  
“I did not put a monster in your brain because I wanted to see the devastated look on your face when I destroy all your friends.” Harper told me.   
“Dad of the year.” I muttered. Then Leo appeared on the screen.  
“Hey Leo, glad to see you could join the party.” Harper said  
“Glad to see you’ve turned into the monster you’ve always been.” Leo retorted  
“Let. Them. Go.” Ryan threatened  
“I just realized with Grace and Beth out of the robot, I don’t have to pull my punches.” Harper said. Oh. OH NO! Harper started attacking the robot and I doubled over in pain. Mech X4 zoomed away and I sighed in relief. Then the monster started moving.   
“Where are we going?” I asked, tentatively. He didn’t respond. I struggled a bit more in my chains, burning my wrists in the process. I realized these chains acted exactly like Chinese Handcuffs. I had to relax in order to loosen them. I let my hands go limp and was able to slip them out of the handcuffs. So obviously the way out is through the tongue but the sides aren’t to thick. I could probably blast through the side of the monster and make it, assuming I don’t die from the fall and assuming my body reacts in time. Okay, on the count of three blast a hole. One, two, three! I blasted a hole in the side of the monster and jumped.  
“UGGH NO NO NO!” Harper screamed. I willed myself to fly but it didn’t work. Why can’t I fly? I tapped into my Mech-Link.   
“Hey guys, so I’m falling and I’ve reached terminal velocity and I can’t fly anymore, I can only slightly slow myself down,. A little help would be appreciated.” I yelled into the Mech Link. I curled into a ball, protecting my neck and head and braced myself for an impact that never came. I opened my eyes hesitantly and saw Spyder.   
“How?” I said, and quickly jumped up and out of his arms.   
“I was near you, saw you fall, ran and prayed I would catch you. Why couldn’t you fly?” He asked me.   
“uhhh… Harper tied me up with chains made of metal I was allergic to, somehow. They burned my wrists and uhh yea I really don’t know. Maybe that impacted my flying.” I told him, uncertainly.   
“huh… For once in her life, Liz doesn’t know anything.” Spyder commented  
“We both know that’s not true.” I grumbled. We then saw the monster. “Hey, Harris, you upped the bounce belts right?” Spyder asked  
“Why?” Harris asked, sternly  
“No reason.” Spyder muttered. He banged his sonic weapon thingy a couple times and held it up to his mouth. “Hey, Seth Harp-face, it’s me. Spyder the kid you really hate. The kid who’s dating your daughter.” Spyder yelled.   
“Uhhh Spyder.” I muttered nervously. He pulled me in, super close and we activated the bounce belts around us. Harper commanded the monster to stomp on us. It didn’t workI quickly fiddled with a couple setting on my bounce belt, extending the shield and throwing him back.   
“Yea. You! Is that all you got Phony Stark!” I insulted him. My dad always said he was like Iron Man but better. Pfft, yea right!  
“That hairline. Come in any other style than receding.” Spyder taunted. I flinched slightly as the monster stomped on us again, creating cracks around us.   
“How long do we have to keep this up?” I asked him.   
“Until Mark finishes.” We saw Mark’s car land and quickly ran. We caught up to him.  
“I am awesome.” He proclaimed  
“That was insane.” I panted, out of breath. Then Spyder quickly pushed the both of us out of the way and Mark dove in the opposite directions. The monster hit the place right where we were, crushing Mark’s car in the process. I winced as my head hit the asphalt. Spyder helped me up and Mark rejoined us.  
“I am carless.” Mark told us. The monster started moving towards Harper Futuristics.   
“Ryan, the monster’s at Harper Futuristics, I’ll meet you there.” I said into the Mech-Link and started sprinting to Harper Futuristics.   
“What about us?” Spyder yelled.   
“I’ll catch up with you later. Just get to the robot!” I yelled back. I made it to Harper Futuristics just as Ryan arrived.   
“You’re fast.” He commented  
“I don’t like running.” I panted. We saw Morris handing Harper the trigger and I quickly grabbed a laser gun as well as released the drones and fired at it. They looked at us.   
“Surprise bitches.” I said smirking, with my laser gun slung over one shoulder.   
“You’re not launching anything.” Ryan said. We both started using our respective weapons to bust them and keep them away from the trigger while making our way towards it. I was able to grab the trigger with my left hand, keep in mind I was on the floor, and Harper stepped on my wrist and I heard something crack. I quickly blasted him with my gun but he dodged and pushed me out of the way. Harper grabbed a sword from who knows where and had me on the floor with a sword at my neck in a heartbeat.   
“Step away from my mom and sister or I’ll give you a haircut from the inside out.” Ryan threatened  
“Edgy. I like it. Take one more step and Beth gets it. Also, I don’t have the trigger.” That’s when I noticed Grace had the trigger.   
“Ryan-” I started but was cut off when the sword went a little deeper in my neck drawing a thin line of blood.   
“Mom, give me the trigger. You don’t wanna do this. If you press that trigger, it is literally the end of everything,” Ryan said, a tiny bit heartbroken.   
“he makes a very good point, but listen to mine: DO IT.” Harper commanded and pressed the blade a tiny bit deeper into my neck. I whimpered.   
“Mom, I don’t care what Harper put into your brain. You’re stronger than it.” Ryan said  
“Look, this is really touching but I’M BORED! Ryan I know you’re not gonna hurt your mom.” Seth said and withdrew the blade from my neck. I took that moment to dart away. My wrist hurt like hell.   
“You’re right, I’m not. And she won’t hurt me. No matter what you did to her. You’re my mother, you adopted me, you fought for me my entire life. I know you’re in there, so FIGHT IT!” Ryan said. I had some tears in my eyes.   
“FINISH IT!” And Harper ruined the moment. DUDE! There was a moment of silence and Grace outright punched Seth Harper in the face. I cheered and everyone looked at me.“Sorry.” I murmured.   
“AUGHH!” Ryan’s mom screamed. I went to go help her, and Ryan went after the trigger  
“Hey, good job. You fought it! You’re braver than most women I’ve met.” I comforted her, and let her put her weight on me with my left hand hanging limply. Harper must’ve either broken my wrist or badly sprained it. Harper grabbed the trigger  
“It’s over Ryan, you lose.” Harper, pressed the trigger. I gently lowered Grace to the floor and ran outside and Ryan got the robot. The robot whisked us up and into the control centre.   
“We don’t have a lot of time. We have to get to the school and grab the missile.” I told them. It was a race between Harper’s monster and our robot.   
“Company!” Harris yelled. The monster grabbed us and was basically crushing my ribs and lungs.   
“Get it off us!” I screamed. Spyder fired a bunch of missiles at the eyes of the monster. We got up and ran towards the missile  
“That didn’t work.” I told them as the monster reappeared.   
“We need a missile big enough that can!” Ryan said  
“The monster heart is attached to a missile right?! Ryan, Spyder, use the grappling grip and catch the missile.” I told them, Ryan caught the missile using the grip, “Now, simply throw it at Seth Harper’s monster.” Ryan turned around in his belt-/harness/girdle thing and fired the missile right at his monster, causing the monster to explode into ooze. We all started cheering. We all gathered near Ryan. Spyder enveloped me in a hug and I winced.   
“Wrist!” I cried and he quickly backed away, “I should probably bandage this.” I murmured to myself.   
“What happened to your neck?” Harris asked  
“Harper got a sword and held it to my nick and made like a line of blood appear while he was threatening Ryan, and he broke or badly sprained my wrist before doing that and a laser gun needs to hands, one to shoot and one to reload, so yea…” I trailed off. I walked down into the med-bay wrapped my wrist in bandages and went back up to the control deck.   
“Just do it, man.” I heard Ryan say. I walked in the room and they all went silent  
“Did I miss something or…”  
“Nah, we were just talking about guy stuff…” Spyder said  
“Right! Anyway… you should probably get your mom home.” I told Ryan and Mark. They nodded and left the robot.   
“I should probably go home too.” Harris said and left the robot, so it was just me and Spyder. Spyder took a deep breath.   
“Lizzy, I think we should break up.” Spyder told me. I was shocked  
“I-ah-I-wha-huh-I” I spluttered.   
“I think we should break up. I still like you, a lot.” Spyder told me  
“So then why would you-” I was interrupted  
“This came in the mail for you.” Spyder said and handed me the letter. Where he got the letter I have no idea. I opened it and started reading.   
“To Elizabeth Harper, it is with great joy we accept you into a 2 week freshman program to the Denver school of performing arts. For two whole weeks you will take classes as juniors and get to know the campus. We understand you’re old school was fired on and we have taken the precaution to confirm that your school will start 1 day after the program ends so you will not have to worry about missing school. We look forward to seeing you here! Signed Rox Sparrow.” I finished the letter in awe.   
“And that’s why I’m breaking up with you.” Spyder said  
“I still don’t get it.”  
“You will be at that school, 1300 hundred miles away (that’s an approximate by the fastest car route on google maps) and we’ll be here. And for all I know, I could be the one person preventing you from going to that school. I could be that one person that distracts you from the school and I don’t want that because I want you to prove to that school you deserve to be there more than anyone.” Spyder told me. I nodded and he left. I then broke down sobbing. After 5 minutes, Ryan called me. I dried my eyes and answered.  
“Hello.” I said. I cringed, you could clearly tell I had been crying.   
“Spyder told you.” Ryan asked, but it was more of a statement, “Anyway, my mom wants you to move in with us, since Harper’s now gone. Can I tell her you said yes?” He asked  
“yea. I’m gonna pack my stuff. Can Mark pick me up?” I asked  
‘Sure.” Ryan told me and ended the call. I grabbed a couple suitcases and started throwing items in, carelessly. I grabbed the two suitcases and slung a backpack over my shoulder. I took a deep breath in. My eyes were red and puffy. I went outside the robot and saw Mark’s car. I tossed my suitcases inside and crawled into the backseat.   
“Ready?” He asked me. I nodded and we left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes season 1. Woohoo! So in terms of season two, there are 21 episodes, and I've made it to episode 8. As soon as I finish that, I'll post what I have for season 2. Okay, bye!


End file.
